


Glory and Gore Go Hand In Hand

by RuvikKin



Series: Joseph's Wife [3]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Here they go back to STEM :o), Hiding, Joseb - Freeform, M/M, POV Third Person Multiple, Partner Betrayal, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Verbal Abuse, are you ready, good characters turn bad, hello naughty police officers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph was gone, Connelly was dead, and Juli had betrayed him. He was angry, sad, confused.<br/>What the fuck happened in there?<br/>Why had it happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! To the third and final installment for Joseph's Wife! Sit back, grab a drink, and enjoy :)

Sebastian gripped the steering wheel tighter, leaning forwards and pressing his forehead against it as people walked and ran past him. Joseph was _gone,_ Connelly was _dead,_ and Juli had _betrayed him._ He was angry, sad, confused.

What the fuck happened in there?

Why had it happened?

Sebastian looked out the window, seeing the paramedics loading another person into the back of the ambulance, and then driving off without turning their sirens on. He sat back in his seat, looking down at his hands and clenching his fists as he thought. Sebastian got out of the car, slamming the door behind him angrily and making his way over to one of the other officers around. The officer looked at him, waving away the other man he was talking to, and then turning to Sebastian.

“Are you alright?” The officer asked, which Sebastian grunted in response to, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one. “Please cooperate, you walked over to me.”

“I know what I did, but I’m not... I’m not alright. How many people are dead? Or missing?”

“Too many. Your partners, they’re both gone and there’s no sign they were even here with you.” Sebastian furrowed his brow. _No sign at all?_

“What about a patient here, Leslie Withers?” The officer thought, looking at a paper in his hand then shaking his head.

“He’s also missing. Anyone else?”

“A girl, nurse maybe Tatiana Gutierrez?” The man scanned the paper over again, glancing up at Sebastian.

“She’s not on the list of nurses who worked here, but I think I’ve heard that name before. Maybe there’s something on her down at the station you can-“

“No, that’s fine. I have to go home anyway. I’ll look into it more tomorrow.”

“Home? Detective, you can’t just leave and go home. This is a case.” Sebastian turned his back to the man, scoffing.

“I have two kids at home that are my partners, I believe it’s for the best I make sure they’re okay.” The officer nodded, waving to Sebastian as he left the scene.

```````````

“Mister Sebastian, you’re back!” Violet rushed over to him, hugging him around the waist, looking like she was crying.

“Yeah Violet, I’m here.” Sebastian got down on his knees, wrapping his arms around Violet and hugging her. “I’m alright.”

“You’re on the news. Or you were.” Sebastian looked at her, tensing up. “Is dad really gone?” Violet made eye contact with him, her bloodshot eyes tearing up again.

“I’m so sorry. I couldn’t save him.” Sebastian looked down at the ground, trembling now. “I couldn’t get him out. I should have tried harder, I should’ve kept a better eye on him.”

“It’s not your fault.” Violet said, hugging Sebastian again gently. “Are you going to find him?” Sebastian nodded.

“I swear on my life, I’m going to find him. I don’t care how long it takes, I’ll have him home again.” Violets face had a flash of anxiety on it for a moment, then she looked down at the ground and nodded.

“Please.” She whispered, hugging Sebastian again tightly.

If Sebastian hadn’t been sure about his feelings towards Joseph before, he was certain about them now. Joseph wasn’t just a kiss, he wasn’t just a good fuck, he wasn’t even just his partner at work. He was somebody Sebastian loved, someone he needed, someone to be there for him and someone who was. And in STEM he treated him like nothing. He had yelled at Joseph, scoffed at him and ignored his warnings. Sebastian had treated Joseph like he had after Myra left; like a partner and nothing more. Yes, he had saved Joseph’s life, had gone out of his way to make sure Joseph wouldn’t bleed out on that bus, made sure he wasn’t beheaded, but now it seemed like nothing. Joseph had done everything in his power to stay alive even after he wanted to die by his own hand.

Sebastian felt like he should have done better, like he could have saved Joseph, the playground was something Sebastian could have prevented with a single twitch of his finger on the gun, or a shaking of his head to Joseph. Instead the last thing he saw of Joseph was his body on the ground as it crumbled around him.

“Mister Sebastian, you’re crying.” Sebastian put his hand to his face, feeling tears streaming down his cheeks. “Its okay, dad will be okay. You’ll find him.” Violet tried comforting him, tries reassuring him it was okay.

But it _wasn’t._

 _Nothing_ would be okay until Joseph was safe at home in his arms and with his family, right where he belonged.

“It’s going to be okay…”

````````

Joseph pounded on the door again, his fists banging on the metal door weakly. “Let me out!” He tries shouting, instead his voice coming out cracking, his throat raw from screaming. “Let me go.” Joseph put his fists on the door and slid down, landing on his knees with a loud thud against the tiled floor. “Please.” Joseph’s eyes burned as he began crying again, unable to say anything beyond a whisper. He hit the door a few more times, trying to get it to open in any way possible.

Joseph heard a soft click, and he fell back from he door as it was opened. Looking up he saw another man standing above him, looking down at him as though he were a roach.

“Up.” The man said, and when Joseph hesitated the man reached out and grabbed his arm tugging him up roughly. “Listen when I’m speaking to you.” Joseph’s heart was racing, his body going numb at the all too familiar feeling of someone hurting him again. “The administrator wants a word with you, so you’ll be walking in front of me. Understand? If you so much as move a step the wrong way, I won’t hesitate to kill you.” Joseph inched his way out of the door, feeling the man push him forwards so he’d start walking. “I don’t know why he wants to see you, in all honesty I don’t see a thing special about you.” Joseph looked at the ground as he walked, trying to block out the man’s verbal harassment. “You’re thin as a twig, I doubt you could stand up for yourself here, you refuse to listen to me.”

“Just lucky I guess.” Joseph muttered, to which the man grabbed Joseph and raised his hand as though he would hit him.

“Agent.” A woman’s voice sounded and the man stopped. “Continue your arms motion and consider yourself fired. He wants Joseph unhurt, and you’re setting yourself up for a demotion.” The man lowered his arm, turning Joseph back around and shoving him forwards.

“Keep walking.” The agent said sternly, making Joseph hurry up even though he had no idea where he was going. “Turn right up ahead.” Joseph looked up, going right and hearing the agent swearing to himself. “I’m not allowed beyond this point, it a long ass hallway but keep going straight. I’ll be watching you.”

Joseph’s feet felt heavy as he continues walking, his throat was burning from yelling earlier and his fists were sore from banging on the door. Joseph ran a hand across his face and shook his head, he had to focus on getting to the door. Joseph looked up from the floor, realizing he was much closer to the door than he had expected. He took larger steps, going to the door quickly to get whatever was in store for him out of the way.

“Come in.” A voice sounded before Joseph could even knock on it. He hesitated, then opened the door and went inside, seeing a man walking around a desk with his arms crossed. “Detective Oda, pleasure to meet you. I see you made it here in one piece.”

“Barely.” Joseph whispered, walking closer to the man.

“Sit down Oda. We have much to discuss.”

“I have some questions.” Joseph cringed at his cracking voice and he coughed. The man walked over next to him, handing him a cup of water.

“I would like for you and I to be able to trust each other, if you’d like for us to trust each other too, I’d take the water.”

“It’s not drugged?”

“I’ve no reason to drug you.” The man said, setting the water down in front of Joseph. “It’s your choice, I just think water may settle that throat of yours.” Joseph stared at the cup, reaching out and grabbing it, he held it to his nose and sniffed. Nothing smelled off, but there was still the instance of an odorless drug, yet something screamed at him to drink it. Joseph looked up at the man, holding the cup to his lips and drinking some of it, then setting it back down. “I can assure you, you’ll be able to walk back to your room without help of another. If, all goes according to plan.” The edge to his voice made Joseph shudder in his chair.

“Who are you?”

“My name isn’t important, but I’m the one who owns this place. Call me The Administrator if you need to call me anything.” The Administrator sat down on the other side of the desk, leaning forwards and smiling at Joseph. “Now, Detective Oda, I’ve been told many things about you by a few of my agents. I’m expecting great things from you.”

“Agents?” Joseph clenched his fists, hoping he wasn’t asking too many questions.

“Yes, agents. They work for me, one of my lesser brought you partly here, he’s probably still waiting for you but I’ll send him off. You don’t need an escort do you? You’ll behave won’t you? If you won’t, then I shouldn’t be keeping you around should I?”

“I’ll behave.” Joseph answered quickly, trying to keep himself alive.

“Excellent. You’re smarter than I thought. Now, onto business.” The Administrator leaned back in his chair, smiling still at Joseph. “You understand where you were, don’t you?” Joseph shook his head, he didn’t understand the question. “In STEM, that’s what we call it. I suppose you don’t really get it, but that’s where you were. The machine we hooked you up to.”

“What about it?”

“Don’t interrupt me.” The Administrator sat forwards again, a scowl on his face. “We’re going to take care of you here Joseph, in exchange for your mind and body.”

“My... Mind and body?” Joseph didn’t like where this was going, he didn’t like it even a little bit.

“Yes. We’re able to use the machine without a certain... Person needed to get the machine running. And we’re going to be hooking you up to STEM again.” Joseph’s eyes widened, his heart raced and he began trembling. “I understand that place was terrifying, but now that a bug has been removed from the system, it won’t be the same place you knew. It’ll be different, a whole new place.”

“Why would you do that?” Joseph asked, gripping his chair. “Will I still have to fight like before? What’s going to happen to me when I’m in there?”

“Well, that depends. Detective Oda, I’m planning on giving you a chance at being a STEM host. I’m not doing this from liking you, no, I’m doing this for research only. You’re a lab rat detective, and you can be treated with the respect and care a human needs, or we can treat you as nothing more than a rat. It’s all up to you.”

“H- host STEM?” Joseph stuttered, unsure how to respond in any way other than simple questions and hoping he’ll get an answer.

“Yes. When you were last hooked up we had a host, by the name Ruvik. That was his world, his creation. But with each host we’re hoping... Well, I can’t tell you everything. You just need to know that it won’t be the same, and whether or not you agree to this, we will be doing it. It’s up to your choices and decisions how you’ll be treated. Do you understand all I’ve said?”

“Yes.” Joseph nodded, looking down at his lap.

“Excellent. You’re dismissed, head straight back to your room. Tomorrow morning I’ll send for someone for you and we can... Continue our conversation.” Joseph stared at the man for a second, then stood and turned, leaving the room quickly.

He walked down the hallway, rubbing his fingers across the tops of his thumbs out of nervousness.  What had he gotten himself into? Where was he? Where were his partners? He was going to find out, he had to find out. Joseph looked up, looking around as he was at the end of the hallway. A realization hitting him like a truck.

He had no idea where the room was.

````````````

Sebastian’s fingers moved across the keyboard, typing everything at a rapid pace with Violet by his side, peeking at the screen. He sat back, grabbing the bottle of beer next to him, only three sips taken from it so far, and drank a little of it. He only needed one to relax, not to get drunk, and especially because now _he_ was in charge of Joseph’s children.

“What’s that word? R-oo-vick?” Violet asked, trying to read Ruvik’s name out loud. “Who is he? Is he going to help get dad back?”

“God I hope so. He was there with me, with your father. If I can track him down, find out anything about him that would tell me more of his location...”

“Didn’t you say you were at a hospital?” Smart girl, just like her father she could retain details about stories she’d be told.

“Right, Beacon. I just got out of there, I just walked out of there.” Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck, he could still feel the mark where he was hooked up in the tub of unknown liquid. “I saw, your father wasn’t one of the bodies they took out. It was just Connelly and a doctor... A few other people who worked there but they were dead when I arrived. Ruvik though... There’s something off.”

“What did he do?” The question was innocent, but it was enough to make Sebastian grip the computer mouse hard enough for there to be a snapping sound.

“He’s...” Sebastian sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “He did a lot of things, and he’s one of the reasons your fathers missing. I don’t want to go into detail yet, I couldn’t if I even tried.” Violet put her hand on Sebastian’s arm, patting it gently.

“It’ll be okay. You can find him, I know it.”

“I’m planning on it.” Sebastian turned to Violet, nudging her back so he could stand up. “But right now, I need to take care of you and your brother. I can’t spend every second...” Sebastian sighed, picking up his beer bottle. “I wish I could, I really wish I could spend every moment looking for him, but.”

“I can take care of Sky.” Violet blurted. “I know how to do it, I don’t see why I can’t. I can make him food and bathe him, spend time with him.”

“Thanks Violet, but it’s more than just that.” Sebastian left the office, Violet hot on his heels.

“Why? You should be looking for my dad!”

“I will, I need to rest. I can’t pass out at the computer, what good would that do?” Violet glared up at him, pursing her lips to Sebastian’s amusement. “I’m going to look more, tomorrow at KCPD when I have more resources.”

“After what happened you’re going back to work?” Sebastian took another drink from his beer, shrugging at the question.

“I can’t quit, they need me there. As much as you and Sky need me here. I just... Wish I hadn’t let it get this way.” Sebastian walked away from Violet, going upstairs to Sky’s room where the kid sat in his crib playing with a toy. “Hey kiddo.” Sebastian picked Sky up, holding him in one arm and groaning. “You’re getting big.” Sebastian walked out of the room, setting the bottle of beer on a table before heading back downstairs to Violet. He looked down at her, Sky trying to reach for his hair and tug it. “I have a job to protect you two now. Do you understand me Violet?”

“I understand but-“

“And I need your help with Sky, a lot probably. When I’m working, when I’m looking for Joseph I can’t have the two of you interrupting unless its _serious_. So I need you to be a big girl.” Sebastian crouched down in front of Violet, face to face with her. “Can you do that for me? Can you help me protect your brother and find your dad?” Violet stared at him, clenching her fists and then relaxing and nodding.

“I can do that, I promise.”


	2. Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start telling you guys things I had planned for this... Just because I can... Mostly because I want to see if you guys read the notes.  
> Such as: at first Sky wasn't going to be Joseph's kid. Can you guys guess who's kid he was going to be?  
> 

Sebastian jolted awake, hearing a loud pounding on his front door had woke him up. He sat up on the couch that he passed out on, nudging Violet off his legs and holding Sky in his arms. “Coming coming!” Sebastian grumbled, standing up and making his way to the door before whoever was at it knocked it in. He opened the door, seeing a man in a suit holding a case in his hands at the door. “I’m not buying anything you’re selling.” Sebastian went to shut the door, but the man put his arm through so Sebastian couldn’t.

“No, I’m not selling anything. Sebastian Castellanos right?” The man smiled, pulling his arm back when Sebastian opened the door more again. “My names Jonathan. I’m from Social Services, I’ve come to talk to you about your partners kids.” Sebastian tensed up, and he nodded, stepping back and letting the man inside. He looked around the front room and into the living room. “Does she always sleep on the couch?”

“She has her own room, we just didn’t make it up there last night. It was a long day yesterday.” Sebastian walked over to the couch, gently shaking Violet away. “Wake up kiddo, there’s someone here who’ll probably want to talk to you.” Violet groaned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

“It’s early.” She whined. “Five more minutes.”

“Nope, sorry get up.” Violet blinked awake, looking at the man in the suit and sitting up straight. “This is Jonathan, he’s from social services.”

“Yes, sorry this couldn’t wait but it’s best we get this done as soon as possible.”

“Yeah, I have to be ready for work-“ Sebastian checked his watch and frowned. “Two hours ago.” He let out a sigh, shaking his head. “That’s fine, I’ll make something up. Just let me know what you need.”

“Well if it’s okay may we sit down?” Sebastian nodded, going to the table with Violet rushing over to him and the man sitting across from them. “Thank you.” The man nodded, setting his case on the table.

“Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?”

“It’s about Detective Odas kids. At the moment hes missing, and his wife is in hail. You were the person be trusted to take his kids if anything happened to him.”

“Yeah?” Sebastian looked to Violet, who just shrugged. “So that means…?”

“With Detective Oda gone, we need you to take on the role of a foster parent to Violet and Sky. Which means quite a few things you need to do, and if you’re unable to then we will have no choice but to take them away.”

“Is that a threat?” Sebastian glared at him, still holding Sky in his arms who began fidgeting. “You aren’t taking them from me.”

“Well all _you_ have to do is sign papers, and a few other routine things. Keeping the house in shape, keeping yourself in shape, making sure the kids aren’t starving. Social Services will be coming over at a random time every two weeks, when we know you’re home, and check on things. You won’t be alerted or warned, and it could be right before you leave for work, or the second you get home. The times will not be planned around your schedule.”

“That’s fine.” Sebastian said, bouncing Sky in his arms as he began squirming. “Sky- sorry he’s probably hungry. Keep talking, I’m just going to get him something.”

“I’ll go get the food!” Violet offered, rushing off to the kitchen. Sebastian pulled Skys high chair up, setting him in it.

“Obviously you know how to care for kids, you have been with them for a year and you had your own.” Sebastian nodded, taking the jar and spoon from Violet as she ran in handing them to him. “I just would like to have a look around, check the children’s rooms if you don’t mind?”

“I should probably show you around. Let me feed him, if you want to talk to Violet while I’m busy though.”

“Excellent idea, Violet may we talk in private?” Jonathan asked, standing up.

“Of course.”

“I’ll speak to her in the living room, I’ll be back with her when I’m done.”

“I’ll be here.”

````````

Joseph tried opening his eyes, the entirety of his body feeling heavy and immobile as he lay on the bed. Each time he opened his eyes the scenery around him seemed to change, one second he was in the room he’d slept in and the next he was in an operating room type of place. He groaned, trying to get someone to notice him or say something, and if anyone spoke it wasn’t like he could hear them anyway.

Joseph closed his eyes again, suddenly feeling cold and wet a moment later. They were cleaning him? Did they do this last time he was unconscious? He tried to think, tried to listen to what was happening around him.

“He has such…”

“Just clean…. Boss needs him….” Josephs heart began racing at hearing people talking around him, what did they really want from him? Why was he here? “Hes clean…. Back to his room…”

Joseph felt like he was floating as he the bed he laid in was pushed back to his room, he still couldn’t speak but now he could flitter his eyes open and closed. Joseph looked up at the person taking him back to the room and he tried to speak, only to make a whining noise.

“It’s fine, you’ll be able to talk in a bit. We had to drug you up a little while you were asleep so we could get you cleaned and ready to see The Administrator.” The man put Joseph back in his room, nodding. “There’s a fresh change of clothes here when you wake up. Sleep tight.”

Joseph watched the man leave, and he closed his eyes again, laying there feeling the cold air surround his body. Joseph shivered, shakily lifting his arms and hugging himself, wishing he was home again.

````````

Joseph wasn’t sure when he passed out again, or what time it was when he woke up, but he was freezing. He sat up, looking around him and seeing a chair with a folded up outfit on it. Joseph stood, grabbing the outfit from the chair and putting it on, it was warm like it just came out of the dryer. He inspected the outfit on his body, save for the tie, gloves, and jacket, it looked like the same outfit as the agents who worked there.

“Deal with it. You’ll get out, you’ll get out.” Joseph reassured himself, walking to the door of his room and opening it with ease. Was he really given this much freedom? Something was terribly wrong. It wasn’t until he saw an agent walk over and greet him that he realized he was still going to be treated as an other.

“Are you ready to talk to him? He’s ready for you.” The female agent asked, nodding at him. Joseph inspected her, she had long brown hair that looked like it went halfway down her back, she had black framed glasses that sat on the bridge of her nose, and Joseph noticed a small smile on her face.

“Who are you?” Joseph asked, wanting to learn every single agents face and name.

“I’ll tell you another time, Oda. Follow me.” She turned, walking off while Joseph followed her close behind. “He’s not in his office at the moment, but he’s requesting your presence at the machine.”

“Where am I?”

“I’m afraid I cannot answer that.” Joseph scowled, was she bound by a vow of secrecy to not tell him anything?

“Why am I here?” This time she didn’t even answer, instead continued to walk to a door, opening it and standing to the side. Joseph bit his lip, heading inside the room and looking around. He cringed, feeling a sense of déjà vu being in there, but he couldn’t recall. Joseph cringed, looking around the room and the machine in front of him. The machine was in the center of the room and it had tubs connected to it, the tubs set Joseph off. “No.” He backed up to the door, bumping into someone.

“Oda, pleasure to see you again. This is STEM.” Joseph heard the familiar voice of the administrator say.

“I’m not going back in there!” Joseph shouted, turning to face the taller man. “I can’t! You can’t make me!”

“I don’t think you understand what it means to be a host, detective.” The administrator put a hand on Josephs shoulder and led him to a tub. “I told you, it won’t be the same.”

“You-“

“Research is such a valuable thing. We want to see the true thoughts of your brain, your inner monologue. Your Sanctum. You’re going in, on your own accord or not.”

“You…” Joseph trailed off, looking for the right words. “I can’t do it, not yet.” Joseph tried to talk sense to the man, but he was set on his decision.

“The faster we get you in there, the better. Maybe if you cooperate with me, I can make you one of my agents. Like your friend Kidman. Although she was a failure of an agent, she will need replaced.”

“Kidman?” Joseph reached for his shoulder where she shot him, shuddering at the memory and the pain. “She’s here?”

“Unimportant. What’s important is getting you hooked up. Now, you’re either going in on your own or by force. Your choice.” Joseph looked at the administrator, then looked at the tubs and shivered.

“I…”

``````

“Well.” Johnathan said, shutting his briefcase and smiling at Sebastian. “Happy to report everything is in order here, there’s a few things you’ll have to fix but nothing that will have the kids taken from you.” Sebastian let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank God.” He muttered. “Is there anything else I need to do while you’re here?”

“No. The hard part’s over, all the paperwork will be processed and we’ll let you know as soon as you’re the official guardian for Violet and Sky.” Johnathan walked to the front door, looking back at Sebastian. “I’ll be giving KCPD a call and telling them about this, that should get you off for the day. But you really should go to work tomorrow.”

“I got it.” Sebastian nodded. “Until next time I guess.”

“Yes, until next time.” Johnathan opened the door and left, closing it gently behind it. As soon as he was gone, Sebastian turned and kicked the wall, muttering profanities under his breath.

“They acted like Joseph’s not coming back, like he wouldn’t see you guys again.”

“But he will be right?” Violet was still staring at the door. “I mean, you’ll take care of us but...”

“He’s your father, not me. I’ll get him back for you two.” Sebastian pat Violets head and went to Sky who sat in his high chair chewing on a towel. “Still chewing on that thing? Better go get you a teething ring or something.” Sebastian reached and grabbed the towel, giving it a tug which made Sky kick at him.

“When is he gonna start talking? I want to hear him. Maybe I can teach him!” Violet bounced up and down on her toes. “Can I?”

“Sure.” Sebastian nodded to her and sighed. “I just wish your dad would be here to hear him.” Sebastian looked at Sky and ruffled his dark hair. “Don’t you? Wish your dad was here to hear you talking?” Sky reached up, making a babbling noise as be grabbed Sebastians hand. “I agree. Joseph should be here, teaching you how to say things. Dad, Seb, food. Whatever comes first.”

“Dad.” The noise startled both Violet and Sebastian, who exchanged a glance.

“Mister Sebastian he spoke!” Violet squealed excitedly. “I can’t wait to tell my friends!”

“Dad.” Sky said a bit louder this time, gripping one of Sebastians fingers with his fist. “Dad.”

“Oh. Oh. No.” Sebastian shook his head.

“What’s wrong?” Violet asked, looking up at him.

“No Sky, I’m not dad. I’m Seb, just Seb.” Sebastian covered his face. “Oh jeez, Christ.” Sky gripped his finger tightly, moving his arm and laughing.

“Why can’t you be dad?” Violet put her hand on Sebastians arm. “You said so yourself, Sky needs a dad. I need a dad.”

“But I’m not your-“

“You’re acting like it’s a big surprise. He knows you better than his own mother, no wonder he’d call you dad. You _are_ his dad.”

 _She has a point._ Sebastian looked over at Violet and shrugged. “Its complicated.” He admitted. “I was just getting… Getting over my wife leaving when suddenly Joseph left. It’s all just…”

“Dad didn’t leave because he wanted to. What would he say now if he was here?” Violet looked at Sky and smiled. “He’d say something like-“

“He wouldn’t say anything. Joseph would either be too stunned to say anything or he’d be laughing too hard. One or the other.” Sebastian groaned, walking away from Violet. “Anyway, I was hoping social services would never have come by.”

“Why?”

“Finding your dad is dangerous, and I can’t put you two in danger.” Sebastian grabbed the house phone, glancing at Violet. “Until I find him you two are staying at your grandparents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I just wanted Sky to call Sebastian dad so that part was purely for my reading pleasure. I just want Sebastian to be happy damn it.


	3. You Can't Do This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing I wanted to add/have happen:  
> Joseph and Sebastian were NOT supposed to have sex until the very end of this fic. They were supposed to just slowly start going out and then it would happen. But it wasn't supposed to happen until the very end of part 3.  
> I had to change this because... Well... You'll find out.

Everything was red.

Tinted red, not red because of the blood splattered on the walls and floors, but because his eyes were red. Other colors were made out, blacks and greens mostly, but everything else was just _red_.

Joseph held his gun sloppily in his hand, stalking the halls of the mansion looking for something. Anyone, anything, to keep him occupied. But nothing was _ever_ easy to find here, and it was never easy to do anything. Walking, his entire body felt like dead weight, his face itched and every time he scratched all he’d feel were bumps on his face.

Every once in awhile his eyes would return to normal, the itching would stop, and he would rush down the catacombs of hallway until the redness returned.

He wanted to find Sebastian, he _needed_ to find Sebastian. But something told him he wouldn’t, Sebastian wouldn’t be there. No matter how much he kept looking, he couldn’t find him.

“Seb.” Joseph spoke, his voice almost a growl now. “Seb.” He spoke again, his voice an sight returning to normal once again. “I can’t find him, he’s not here. Sebastian isn’t here!” Joseph held his head, crouching down on the ground and whining. “Stop turning, you control here now. You’re a host… Right? I can go home right? I can…” Joseph closed his eyes thinking of home

 _Sebastian, Violet, Sky… All at home together… I’m home._ He felt the ground collapse beneath his feet, falling down for an unknown period of time before collapsing on a hard wooden ground. Joseph grunted, getting up and looking around the room. _The living room, I did it._ He beamed, rushing from the living room to the kitchen where he saw Violet cooking at the stove, and Sky sitting on the counter coloring a paper.

“Violet, Sky.” He walked over to his kids, picking up Sky and holding him close. Sky clung onto him with one hand, as his other still held a crayon.

“Hi dad.” Violet responded, flashing a smile at Joseph. “Sebastians upstairs if you’re looking for him.”

“Thank you.” Joseph kissed Skys cheek quickly, and rushed up the steps of the house, checking each room. “Seb?” He opened the door to the study, seeing Sebastian sitting in there on his computer. Joseph crept up behind him, hugging Sebastian once he was close enough. “Boo.” Sebastian jolted a little, looking over his shoulder to Joseph, sighing.

“Joseph, you’re here. I didn’t hear you come in.” Sebastian turned in his chair, looking at Joseph and smiling at him. “Need anything?”

“No…” Joseph said in a mutter. “I’m just happy to see you again.” Joseph reached out to Sebastian but felt his body freeze up.

“Joseph?”

_Screaming, someone was screaming._

“Are you okay?”

_There was an alarm going off, something was wrong._

“Joseph?”

“Sebastian?” Joseph felt as if his body had been thrown backwards when the world turned black around him, surrounding him in darkness.

``````````

Joseph gasped, sitting up and coughing  as he struggled to breathe. He glanced around, there were alarms going off and he knew something was seriously wrong.

“We had to cut your terminal short.” Joseph heard The Administrator speaking and he tried to look at him. The Administrator grabbed Joseph’s shoulders and forced him to lay back down, making Joseph knock his head against the back of the tub. “Don’t move, you’re better off pretending you’re dead for the moment.” The man turned and shouted something that Joseph couldn’t make out.

“Wuz happenin...” Joseph slurred, his entire body numb. “Whaz goin on?”

“Your little friend Ruvik’s escaping.” Joseph heard the edge in his tone and he shuddered.

“Ruvik? Go get ‘im...”

“Too dangerous, it’s best we let him go before too many people die. For now, you can’t be in STEM.”

“Why’z tha?” Joseph was getting frustrated at the fact he couldn’t speak right, and he squirmed.

“Ruvik could easily get into your head again, but he won’t come in here if the machine isn’t activated. God damn it, we let our guard down.”

“Into... My head...” Joseph felt two hands on the side of his head, and looked up to see a girl above him, her face dark from the lights shining down above her.

“Sh, keep quiet. I’ll be escorting you back to your room as soon as the lights stop blaring.” Joseph blinked a few times, reaching up to push his glasses up and finding them gone.

“My glasses? Where’z’m glasses?”

“Keep your heart steady, I have your glasses don’t worry.” The woman backed away, taking her hands off Joseph’s head and saying something incoherent to Joseph.

“Seb...” Joseph glanced around the room, feeling groggy and out of it. “Please come get me...” Joseph’s body trembled, the unknown liquid he was sitting in getting colder and making him shiver. “It’s cold.”

“It’s only cold because the terminal was broken. Don’t worry, Ruvik’s out of here so it’s time you went back to your room.” Joseph felt the girl helping him sit back up, and then something being removed from his neck. “We can try this again when its safer.”

“Is it ever safe?” The woman said nothing, helping Joseph out of the tub and helping him from the room. “You let him go?” Joseph felt himself becoming more alert after he was unplugged, and his numbness was leaving.

“We had to, he’s of no use to use anymore anyway. But he’ll come back, STEM was his experiment and his consequence. He never leaves an experiment unfinished.” Joseph looked at the ground, focusing on keeping one foot in front of the other.

``````````

“Don’t argue with me on this one young lady, you’re going.” Sebastian stuffed another one of Violet’s shirts into the bag, which she grabbed and threw out of it. Sebastian glared at her, snatching the shirt up and throwing it into the bag, now wrinkled. “Your father will have my _head_ if he finds out I didn’t keep you two safe.”

“I don’t _want_ to go up there! I want to stay here!” Violet crossed her arms, sitting down on the ground and watching Sebastian putting her things into a bag.

“Well throwing a shit fit isn’t going to help you.” Sebastian looked at her, then rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“You’re packing a lot of things, how long do you plan on taking to find my dad?”

“I don’t plan to take a lot of time, but shit happens. And your grandparents are nice, they understand what’s going on and they’re willing to keep you and Sky there for as long as needed.”

“He’s _my_ dad.” Violet said, looking up at Sebastian.

“He’s _my_ partner.” Sebastian looked at her, tossing her one of her shirts. “Listen Violet, I know you don’t want this but-“

“Just take me with you. Drop Sky off with Grandma and Grandpa, and let me come with you.” Violet stood up, setting her shirt down that Sebastian tossed at her, on the bed. “I can help.”

“It’s too dangerous Violet. I just want you to be safe. Your dad will kill me if I bring you with me.” Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair, turning away from Violet. “I’m sorry.”

“You can’t do this!” Violet shouted. “I’m not defenseless! I know how to help! I know my dad just as well as you do and I’m going to help!” Violet clenched her fists, looking down at the ground. “I can help.” Sebastian closed his eyes, sighing and rubbing his temples.

“Violet. If you’re going to help, you need to learn to shoot a gun. Do you think you can handle that?”

```````````

Joseph sat in a chair, holding his glasses in his lap and staring down at them. He was all alone in The Administrator’s office, the only reason he stayed put was the shackles on his ankles keeping him locked to the chair. Joseph didn’t turn or flinch when he heard the door open behind him and heard footsteps coming up behind him.

“You did well today Joseph.” Joseph looked up from his glasses and stared straight ahead. “Hooking up to STEM without a struggle, I’m pleased with you.”

“Thank you I-“

“Unfortunately.” The Administrator went to his desk and glared down at Joseph. “That’s not always good enough. Your actions inside of STEM are dangerous, and we cannot allow you to host more.”

“What?” Joseph tried to stand up but stopped when he felt tugging on his ankles. “I did what you told me I could do!”

“Creating people inside of STEM that are no longer a part of the machine puts MOBIUS in danger!” The Administrator slammed his hand down on his desk. “Especially _children_ who pick up on things such as that easier! Bringing people into situations while you’re hooked up can call them to you!”

“Leave my kids out of this, I just wanted to see them again.” Joseph put his glasses on and grit his teeth. “I swear to god though if you go after my kids you’re dead.”

“I have no interest in hurting children. Zero survival skills, waste of time. No memories to delve into. Useless. But.” The Administrator looked down at Joseph, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a picture of Sebastian. Joseph’s body seemed to lunge forwards a bit, he thought getting the picture was like a ticket out. The Administrator grit his teeth, rearing his arm back and punching Joseph straight in the jaw, _hard._ Joseph gasped, reaching up and holding his face where he was hit.

“Sebastian has nothing to do with any of this.” Joseph said, staring at the picture. “He… He’s keeping my kids safe. You said you wouldn’t hurt my kids, then you can’t hurt Sebastian!”

“He has everything to do with this.” The Administrator put his hand on Josephs chest and kept him pinned back on the chest. “You and Sebastian survived being linked. With Ruvik none the less. You survived being shot in the heart, and God Sebastian survived everything else. Bombs, spears, bullets, axes, knives. He took a pole through the chest and came out alive. He learned something in there.” The Administrator took his hand off Joseph’s chest and smiled down at him. “Do you understand me?”

“I…” Joseph blinked, squirming in his chair a bit. “I don’t… Sort of… Please you can’t hurt him, just let him go!”

“No doubt Ruvik let him survive, he knows something.” Joseph stared in horror as The Administrator pulled out a lighter, holding it below the picture so the flames licked at the corners. “We can only get ride of as many obstacles as possible. Ruvik was someone we wish hadn’t escaped, but if he knows anything about Sebastian that we don’t-“ The picture of Sebastian went up in flames, and Joseph stared at it. “He will find your partner. He’ll lead us straight to him.”

“NO!” Joseph screamed, reaching forwards to grab the man, but was stopped when two different pairs of hands grabbed his shoulders and forced him back into the seat. “LET HIM GO! DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND?! HE HAS MY KIDS!” Joseph thrashed, feeling the shackles from his ankles be removed before he was lifted from the chair. “YOU SAID YOU WON’T HURT MY KIDS!”

“I won’t hurt them. Not me personally.” Joseph felt his heart drop and he froze. The two men put Joseph in a different chair and strapped down his wrists and ankles before he could react. “But I cannot guarantee their safety.”

“You can’t. They’re kids!” Joseph thrashed again, tugging at his restraints. “Sky’s only a year old! Violet isn’t even 16!” Joseph’s head was forced sideways roughly as one of the guards shoved a needle into his neck, injecting him with something. Joseph shuddered, not moving until the needle was safely out of his skin. “You bastard!” Joseph tried pulling his hands free, but he felt his body get heavy, and he began to be swallowed by a false sleep. “You bashthard…” Joseph slurred, hanging his head as he spoke. “My kids…”

“Take him to his room, no food for three days for that outburst.” Joseph glanced up as the men wheeled him out of the office and down the hallways. He didn’t make it to his room before passing out, giving into the drug.

`````````

“Keep your finger outside of the trigger guard, there you go just like that. Make sure you have it aimed straight and flat.” Sebastian kept a close eye on Violet, watching as she practiced just holding the gun aiming it at a dummy a few yards away. “Relax, you’ll never be able to shoot it if you’re ready to fire but you can’t aim.”

“Sebastian.” Violet groaned, lowering the gun and looking at him. “You’ve told me to relax _five times_ already.”

“Because you need to.” Sebastian drew his own gun, quickly holding it up in the way he told Violet to and cast her a glance. “Do you see? Keeping yourself relaxed is a good thing, you’ll think clearer and _trust me_ when I say thinking is something you have to do fast when you’re in a life or death situation.” Sebastian glanced at the gun in his hands, his fingers shaking a little bit when he just looked at it. _Why did I pick the gun I had in STEM?_ He lowered the gun, setting it down and turning to Violet. “Load the gun, hold it back like I told you too, we can get started on the aiming and the shooting.”

“It’s about time, how do I reload this thing?” Sebastian took the gun, holding it out and explaining things to her about it and loading it for her.

“You’ll need to practice loading it, I can do it quicker now from practice and experience.”

“Show me. Shoot it for me.” Violet bounced on her feet excitedly, glancing at the gun and Sebastian. “Come on.”

“Okay easy. Just, put the earmuffs on, these things echo in the room.” Violet did as she was told, keeping her eyes on Sebastian and watching him closely. Sebastian quickly held the gun up, emptying the barrel into the dummy’s head, and then reloading it in a matter of seconds.

“Wow.” Violet whispered, taking the earmuffs off and staring at the dummy. “That was impressive.”

“Thanks.” Sebastian set the gun down, turning away from the dummy and walking away. Just _shooting_ the gun was giving him anxiety, he was suddenly afraid that by making so much noise _things_ would pop out of various corners and come after them.

“Are you okay?” Violet walked over to him, touching his back gently. “Sebastian?”

“I’m fine. Just getting a headache.” Sebastian rubbed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. “Put the gun down and wait, I’m going to the bathroom but I’ll be back. Just wait here.” Sebastian made his way out of the room and down to the restrooms.

Sebastian leaned over a sink, turning the water on and splashing some water on his face to calm down. He couldn’t believe the situation, it was shooting a gun, the only thing that had kept him safe in STEM. Maybe it was the fact it was Connelly’s gun, maybe it was that Joseph had tried to kill himself with that gun. Whatever the reason, he felt this overwhelming sense of guilt. Or wrong. Sebastian sighed, wiping his face off and leaving, heading back to Violet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, nobody kill me. I swear I'm just. Im a sinner.


	4. Dog Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay- You see those tags up there? Read them... Read them again... If anything up there triggers you, don't read this chapter. That's all I'm going to say. If you still don't get the message, just... (Sigh)  
> Okay anyway, todays my birthday and this is my gift to myself (Getting a chapter out over 2000 words for once) So horray horray.  
> Anyway, be careful reading this chapter.

Joseph woke up, each limb he moved feeling like dead weight. He tried to speak, but only groaned out something that resembled ‘pain'. He sat up, hearing chains rattling which brought him to reality. Joseph looked at his wrists and ankles, his wrists being handcuffed together and his ankles being cuffed and chained to a wall. Joseph stared at the cuffs, tugging his hands a bit and feeling just how sore everything was.

Carefully, Joseph stood and walked around, checking the length of the chains on his feet which spread about halfway across his room. Joseph let out a sigh, sitting down again and closing his eyes. “Headache.” Joseph took a few deep breaths to get his pounding head to stop.

“Detective Oda.” Joseph didn’t have to open his eyes to know another agent was in the room, walking to him.

“Please leave me be.”

“Can’t do that. I’m ordered to keep you hydrated and nourished through your three day punishment.” Joseph opened his eyes and looked up at the agent, he had dark brown hair with short bangs that fell just short of his eyelashes. His eyes were a deep green color, they stood out against his pale skin. “My names Agent Haney.” Joseph backed up from him a little, but the agent only set down two glasses in front of Joseph. “One has water and the other has juice. You’re on fluids only for three days.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean ‘Why’?” Agent Haney laughed, crossing his arms and looking down at Joseph. “You had a breakdown in front of The Administrator. He’s not a fan of those who lash out at him. I’m sure he’ll forgive you after a day or two, depending on your behavior.”

“He… He said he would hurt my kids!” Joseph’s heart sped up and he stood, realizing now he was still a good three inches shorter than the agent. “My kids are in danger all because of him!”

“Don’t get too worked up.” Agent Haney picked the cups up from the ground and put one of them in Joseph’s hand. “Drink the juice first and wash it down with water. No aftertaste that way.”

“I don’t….” Joseph stared at the cup, giving it a quick sniff and then shrugging and knocking it back quickly. The agent handed Joseph the water and Joseph repeated the process.

“You don’t have to worry about it being poisoned.”

“But I should be cautious of being drugged.” Joseph glared at Agent Haney who shook his head.

“I won’t drug you, orders are if you don’t drink it, I have to drink it to prove I didn’t drug you. No point in knocking myself out is there?” Joseph drummed his fingers on the cup, then nodded and handed the cup back. “You’ll have water every three hours and Juice in the morning and right before you sleep. Do you need to go to the bathroom?”

“Not at the moment.” Joseph muttered, rubbing his thumb.

“When you do, there’s a bed pan under your bed, use it however you need to. Someone other than me will be in every five hours to clean it out for you. Sound good?”

“I’m in a prison.” Joseph turned away from the agent and went to his bed, sitting on the edge. “Can I shower? Brush my teeth? Get a change of clothes?”

“New clothes each morning, I’ll be brushing your teeth for you before bed, as for showering there’s no shower. Sponge bath, provided by me of course. Personally, I hate this. I’d rather be on the field than babysitting.”

“Why aren’t you?” Joseph asked curiously. Agent Haney gave him a glance then shrugged.

“Ah hell, I’m the idiot who didn’t double check Sebastians vitals. I just considered him dead like Connelly and Jimenez and went off. Turns out I was wrong, let the guy get away.” Agent Haney rubbed his neck. “So now my punishment is taking care of you.”

“I can brush my own teeth and I can wash myself off without help.”

“Cameras. If I’m slacking, I’ll be killed for sure. It’s better we both do it as quickly as possible and get these three days over with.” Joseph felt uncomfortable now, knowing their were cameras in the room where he would be living for the next three days. “Anyway.” Agent Haney took the cups from Joseph and went to the door. “I’ll be back soon, have fun.” Haney left quickly, locking the door behind him.

``````````

“Hang on, I can’t allow this.” Joseph’s father stepped forwards, glaring at Sebastian. “You’re putting my grand daughters life in danger. I can’t let you do that.”

“I told her the same thing.” Sebastian looked at Violet and shook his head. “She’s stubborn though, and she’s shown me she can handle herself pretty well. Plus I’ll be with her the entire time, I’m not letting her out of my sight.”

“You idiot.” Mr. Oda continued, looking to Joseph’s mother for reassurance but she was quietly listening to them while Sky sat in her arms chewing on a toy. “Shes my direct family, you have no right to do this.”

“Actually I do. Joseph put me down as their foster parent if anything happened to him. I have every legal right to keep her with me.” Sebastian rubbed his temples. “I know it’s wrong, she’s risking her safety but she understands. I was against it, but if she goes with you, she may do something stupid like run away to come back to me. I can’t have her being alone. Sky though, he has to stay with you. He’s too young to understand anything or take care of himself. And if I-“ Sebastian cleared his throat. “If _Joseph_ lost Sky he’d be a wreck. This is what I have to do to ensure the safety of both of them.”

“You-“

“That’s enough.” Josephs mother spoke up finally, glaring at Mr. Oda and Sebastian. “I’m not for or against Violet going with him, but it’s her choice. Let’s do our best to keep Sky safe and let Sebastian get our son back.” Joseph’s dad grumbled, turning and walking away.

“Thank you.”

“I’m trusting you to keep our son and granddaughter safe.” Joseph’s mother put her hand on Sebastians shoulder and smiled. “Give us a call when you find him.”

“I’ll keep you updated.” Sebastian smiled, then Pat Skys head. “Keep him safe. Please.”

“I will.” She said with a smile. “Ill see you another day.”

“Right.” Sebastian turned and began walking away with Violet, only stopping when Sky began crying.

“Oh dear.” Joseph’s mother cooed to Sky, trying to get him to calm down. Sebastian turned and walked back to them, taking Sky from her and kissing him on the cheek. Sky giggled, throwing his arms around Sebastian in a hug like way.

“I’ll be back for you Sky, I promise.” Sebastian held Sky in a hug, worry across his face for Sky’s safety, and worry Joseph wouldn’t be reunited with his family.

``````````

_Three days pass._

“Well good news, it’s the last day of your punishment, all I have to do is give you a quick bed bath, make sure you get a drink, and we can be done.” Joseph looked over at Agent Haney and nodded, then looked down at his handcuffs again. “Here.” Haney handed Joseph a glass of juice and watched him drink it. “There, not come on. I want to get this stupid bath over with.”

“You seem to be in a bad mood.” Joseph muttered, holding his wrists out so Agent Haney could uncuff him to get his shirt off. “Everything okay?”

“I’m upset, you’ve been good like they asked and still they made it three days.” Joseph listened to him complain, taking his shirt off and then sitting on the bed. Haney took Joseph’s wrists and cuffed them back together quickly. “You’ve had all these chances to attack me but you didn’t. And here I am-“ He uncuffed Joseph’s feet and let Joseph slip his pants off, then recuffed him quickly. “Still babysitting you.”

“Yes, well things can be frustrating sometimes. But this is the last time, and this will be the only time.” Joseph turned and heard Haney muttering to himself before he felt the warm towel on his back. “Thank you though, for doing this. I suppose. You could have used cold water this entire time yet you chose to use warm water.” Agent Haney simply hummed and trailed his hands down Joseph’s back.

“I read your file.” Joseph stiffened, clenching his fists. “Yes, you have a file. Everyone here does. Gotta say, you don’t seem like the type of guy who’s ever been abused by a spouse.”

“I don’t want to talk about it. She’s in the past.” Joseph squirmed a little bit, looking up at the ceiling and keeping his mind off of her.

“Has anyone ever held you dearly Joseph?” Haney asked, removing the towel from Joseph’s back. “Your partner, has he ever taken away your pain?”

“What are you talking about?” Joseph turned to the agent and almost jumped from his skin when he felt the agents hands snaking across his hips. Joseph gasped, moving his hips away from his hands and shaking his head. “Don’t touch me!”

“Have you ever felt it, Joseph?” Haney smirked, trailing his fingers on Joseph’s thighs as he asked his questions. “Did he ever hurt you?”

“N- no.” Joseph’s face was turning red and he turned his attention back to Haney’s hands. “Get your hands away from me!” Joseph moved suddenly, but Agent Haney was quick to push him down face first onto the bed. “Stop it!”

“So he’s shown you comfort then? How many times?” Joseph felt the agent spreading his legs a bit and he whined, burying his face into the mattress. His whole body felt hot suddenly, it was happening too quickly for this to be a natural reaction.

“You drugged me.” Joseph’s eyes widened. “My god, you drugged me!” Joseph thrashed a little, swinging his hands around to hit the agent, but Haney grabbed the cuff chain and pushed his hands down into the bed.

“With that last drink, I knew your stomach would be dying for anything on it substantial. You couldn’t resist it even if you tried. And with nothing in your stomach to absorb the drug, well your systems got it all under control.”

“Don’t do this.” Joseph all but whined out the words, hoping he would listen. “You can’t do this, the camera’s-“

“A couple hundred bucks to get the guy to stop looking while I’m in here and it’s fine. Besides, you belong to Mobius now.” Joseph’s eyes burned with tears as he tried to get away from the man.

“Please stop.” Joseph said louder, pulling his hips away from Agent Haneys hands, but to no avail as his hips were forced back. Joseph let out a whimper, his body trembling at the agents touches all over his legs and hips. “Seb.” Joseph gripped at the bed, biting his lip to hold back his noises.

“Ah, you never did answer me.” Agent Haney  trailed his finger across Joseph’s ass. “Has your partner ever handled you?”

“Just... Just once.” Joseph responded reluctantly. “It happened... What a few weeks ago? Before we were here.”

“Go on. What did he do to you?” Joseph felt the agents hand around his cock as he began to stroke the hardened member lightly. Joseph let out a moan into the mattress and then a whimper.

“We… We did it on the kitchen counter.” Joseph gripped the bed, bucking his hips a bit. “It wasn’t planned and… We didn’t go very far.”

“Well he’s missing out.” Haney grabbed Joseph’s ass, spreading his cheeks. “I can go as far as you need.” Joseph squirmed, he didn’t want anything from him, ever, but his body was burning. Joseph heard something being opened behind him and he whimpered, shaking his head. “What about other people? Any girls?”

“A few… One before Sebastian…” Joseph tensed when he felt a lubricated finger sliding into his ass.  “I did her in the back of a cop car a-after work.” Joseph gripped the bed tightly, his knuckles turning white. “Please don’t-“

“What about other men?” Haney arched his finger inside of Joseph, hearing Joseph gasp out as it happened. “You’re making amazing noises.”

“Shut up.” Joseph muttered, rubbing his forehead into the bed. “None of this is important.” Joseph tried moving his hips away again, only to have them pulled back and have Agent Haney slide another finger inside of him. Joseph cut short a moan, biting onto the bed to muffle himself. He glanced up at his shackled hands and gasped slightly, just now realizing Agent Haneys hand had moved off of his chain.

“You belong to Mobius, any information we get from you is-“ Joseph sat up, turning around and slamming the chain of the cuffs into Haneys neck, slamming him into the back wall.

“I DON’T BELONG TO ANYONE!” Joseph shouted, digging the chain into his neck and making him gag as he strained against the chain. “I DON’T BELONG TO MOBIUS, I DON’T BELONG TO YOU!” Joseph pushed back harder, until his hands were almost touching the wall.

“Bad.... Decision...” Agent Haney gagged out, lifting his fist up and hitting Joseph in his temple, knocking his glasses from his face and onto the floor. Joseph reached up and held his face, allowing Haney to pin him back down to the bed.

“NO! LET ME GO!” Joseph struggled, the chains around his ankles hitting Agent Haney in the leg.

“Did you honestly think you could get away that easily! You’re trapped here!” Joseph struggled, pulling on his handcuffs hard enough he was sure he’d have bruises on his wrists for weeks.  “You piece of _shit_.” Joseph clenched his eyes and let out a yell as he felt the agent forcing himself inside of Joseph. Josephs shouting turned into a whimper and he twisted his upper body, looking away from the agent.

“Stop it.”

“You’re a whiny fucking brat.” Agent Haney put his hands on Josephs neck, squeezing it tightly. Joseph gasped and gagged for air, looking at the agent just wishing he’d stop. “You little bitch, you will always belong to Mobius.”

“S- Stop.” Joseph choked out, reaching to his neck to remove agent Haneys hands from his neck.

“Fuck you, I won’t stop until-“

“Agent Haney.” Joseph looked at the door, seeing the Administrator standing at the doorway before walking inside. “Let go of his neck.” Haney did so, putting his hands on Josephs knees for the meantime. The Administrator walked over, squatting down on the bed to lock eyes with Joseph. “Is he hurting you?”

“Yes.” Joseph whimpered, closing his eyes and cringing against the pain.

“Are you sorry for lashing out at all?” Joseph trembled, gripping the bed and looking at The Administrator.

“I’m sorry, I won’t do it again, I swear.” His voice was shaky and cracking, and he could feel his entire body trembling.

“Good. Get off of him, clean him up and send him to my office. Rats have to eat sometimes too.” Josephs eyes burned with tears, and once Agent Haney was off of him, he curled up on the bed, gripping at it. “Its okay Joseph, just behave. We can get along, if you listen to the rules.”

````````

“Why are we here?” Violet looked out of the car window at the large mansion.

“This is the Victoriano estate.” Sebastian shut the car off and grabbed his gun. “I have a feeling something here will help us find your dad.”

“Victoriano.” Violet whispered he word, getting out of the car. Sebastian noticed the glint in her eyes that reminded him of Joseph, the excitement of a crime scene always made Joseph’s eyes sparkle. “You mentioned someone…”

“Ruvik. Ruben Victoriano.” Sebastian said as he locked the car. “You remembered.” Sebastian and Violet made their way to the front doors of the mansion, which Sebastian inspected quickly. “Okay, you take the gun, If you see someone, hide and stay quiet.”

“Are we splitting up?” Violet asked as Sebastian handed her the gun.

“I just need you to stay by the front doors, or at least downstairs if you can. I don’t think it’ll be dangerous, but just keep the gun close to you just in case.” Violet looked down at the gun and nodded.

“I understand.” She looked up at Sebastian, stepping out of the way as he pushed the huge front doors open with ease. “Unlocked?”

“Not surprised, I don’t think anyone has lived here for over four years and I’m sure people have broken in here. I’ll be down here still, I just need to find something.” Sebastian rushed off from her, heading straight through the door he knew led to the study, the piles of books and papers in there had to hold _something_ about what happened to him.

Violet stayed downstairs, as Sebastian had asked, pacing back and forth between the staircases. She was feeling uncomfortable in the large unfamiliar house, and the fact Sebastian had given her the gun was making her nervous. Violet fidgeted, walking from door to door and pushing them to look in them. She looked into the room Sebastian had gone in, seeing him walking around the bookshelves and picking off random books from the shelves. She sighed, turning around and staring straight ahead of her and she jumped. A man was in front of her.

“A child?” The man asked, staring her down with a look that could kill. “How did you get in here? What are you doing?” Violet froze up she couldn’t even lift her hand with the gun in it to aim it at the man. “Answer me.”

“Sebastian!” Violet shouted Sebastian’s name, not taking her eyes off the guy when she did. He flinched at the name and looked up behind her, an expression of fear across his face for a second as Sebastian walked up behind her. He took a step back, staring at Sebastian in disbelief. “Seb-“

“You-!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You-!" ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡  
> Don't kill me.  
> Bonus fact about the fic-  
> Originally Joseph was never going to come out and tell Sebastian about Ellen beating him. The way Sebastian found out in the original script was pretty violent. Sebastian originally was going to have a hunch something was wrong because of Joseph acting weird, when he confronted Joseph, Joseph would say he was wrong. Sebastian was then supposed to force Joseph down -to the couch or floor- and push his sleeves up and find his cuts and bruises. I changed this because I felt that was too much for poor Joseph to suddenly handle.


	5. Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters longer than intended, but I want you to know it was for good reason.  
> Bonus fact;  
> In the original script I had a chapter that summed up STEM from Joseph's POV (third person POV) . I only changed it because I'm working on another story with that type of thing going on and didn't want to repeat the same thing in multiple stories.

“You-!” Sebastian gripped Violets shoulder, pushing her away from the man.  “Leslie? No, Ruvik.” Violet looked between Sebastian and Ruvik, clinging to Sebastian’s arm. Violet’s eyes widened in disbelief, _this_ guy was Ruvik? She looked him up and down, he was pale and had white hair that was pushed back from his face. His body was thin and his eyes were sunken, he didn’t look like anyone who would live in a mansion. Or anyone Sebastian or Joseph would talk with at any time.

“Sebastian?”

“How did you get here?” Ruvik asked, glaring down at Violet. “And what idiot brings a child to someplace like this? Call a sitter.”

“You fucking-“ Sebastian grabbed the gun from Violets hand, holding it up to Ruvik’s forehead. “Give me one _good fucking reason_ to not shoot you right here and right now.”

“I know the exact location of your partner.” Ruvik answered quickly, he and Sebastian staring at each other before Sebastian lowered the gun. “He’s being held captive by Mobius, just as I was.”

“Sebastian-“

“Joseph?” Sebastian was still staring at Ruvik, and still had a protective hand over Violet. “I don’t believe you. What the hell is Mobius?” Ruvik sighed, pushing past Sebastian and Violet to head into the study. He climbed the ladder with ease, walking around and looking at the books before picking one off the shelf.

“Catch.” Ruvik turned to Sebastian, tossing the book down to him before returning to the other books. “Those are some of my notes from before _they_ took me.” Ruvik picked up a few more books, turning around and looking to Violet. “How good are her reflexes?”

“Very good, but don’t just start throwing things around.” Sebastian handed Violet the book Ruvik threw at him, following Ruvik up the ladder. “Violet stay down there- Look through the book if you want.” Violet sighed, leaning on the wall and opening the book. Sebastian nodded, turning his attention to Ruvik now. “How are you alive?”

“None of your concern.” Sebastian grit his teeth, grabbing Ruvik by his shirt and slamming him into a bookshelf, knocking various papers and books off of it.

“Listen you fucking _shit_. Tell me how the _fuck_ you’re still living. I crushed your fucking brain, I was there when the police ripped apart that God damn machine, I know this isn’t your head so how the hell did you survive?” Violet turned her attention back to Sebastian, and quickly rushed over to the ladder. She climbed it and ran to Sebastian, grabbing his arm and attempting to pull him away.

“The child thinks you should let me go.”

“My name isn’t ‘the child'.” Violet said, shooting daggers at Ruvik with her eyes. “Its Violet.”

“Violet. You’re the one I saw in Joseph’s memories.”

“Don’t talk about Joseph.” Sebastian let Ruvik go, watching him drop to the ground. “I should kill you, I really should. But I came here for answers and you seem able enough to give me them.”

“And if I don’t?” Ruvik looked up at Sebastian, seeing him pointing a gun between his eyes. “Very well.” Ruvik stood, adjusting his shirt as Sebastian lowered his gun, but kept it in his hand. “Although, I am not the enemy here.” Sebastian grunted, watching Ruvik carefully as he maneuvered around the various book shelves and pulled out many books. “Please do not ruin the books, they are my own works and notes. I’d like to keep them in tact for as long as possible.”

“As long as you don’t try anything funny, your books will be fine.”

````````

Joseph adjusted his glasses again, doing his best to keep them from pressing against his black eye and bruised temple now. He was back in The Administrator’s office again, and Joseph still didn’t know why this man was letting him in there. Joseph could hear him talking, but he didn’t care. Joseph didn’t care about anything anymore. His entire body felt numb, the same way it had when he was married to Ellen, only he had no help to turn to this time.

“…. And we have word on your partner if you even care.” Joseph sat up, looking at the man and nodding. “You’ll be pleased to know he has taken your son to safety, that he’s with your parents. And don’t worry, they know nothing and neither does your child. He is safe.”

“Violet?” Joseph croaked out her name, gripping his chair. “She’s not safe?”

“Your partner is an idiot. She’s with him, I have six agents sent for them. They should be with us by the end of today.”

“Don’t hurt Violet. Sebastian can handle himself, she’s young. She doesn’t know -!”

“She does.” Joseph’s face went pale, Violet knew? “No, she’s not one of us. Much too young, no. Sebastian is telling her. He’s teaching her things about STEM. And now… I believe he was headed to the Victoriano household.” Joseph felt a wave of emotions, Sebastian and Violet were alive for now, Sky was safe, and his partner had made a terrible choice. “As long as you stay calm and cooperate, we can let you see them.”

“What do I have to do? To see my family again. I’ll do anything…”

“Then I want you to follow me.” The Administrator walked to the door, Joseph getting up and following him as they walked the empty hallways. “Detective Oda, how much do you love your family?”

“A lot.” Joseph answered, keeping his eyes on the man. “I want to talk to them again and hold them close… Be near them…”

“I thought so.” The Administrator made his way to a room, opening the room and ushering Joseph inside first. Joseph walked in, looking at a single chair in the middle of it. “Sit down.” Joseph bit his lip, walking over and sitting in it carefully. “You’re cooperating. Do you miss them that much, or do you hate your punishment that much?”

“Does it matter? As long as I do what you say I can get both. My family and no punishment.” The Administrator nodded, walking to Joseph and pulling a syringe out of his shirt pocket. “Wait what’s-“

“A relaxant.” Joseph watched the man inject him with it, his entire body tingling at the sensation. “Now, I want you to relax while I ask you a series of questions.”

“Okay…” Joseph looked up at the man, seeing him smirk made him nervous.

“First question.” Joseph felt his body getting heavy, his world seemed to give to black but he could hear the mans question before hand. “Have you ever been betrayed by the ones you love?”

`````````

“Just put the books in the bag, we have to get out of here.” Ruvik said, emptying the contents of an old duffle bag for Sebastian. “I’ll grab some medical supplies, you get these books in there.” Sebastian tensed his jaw, grabbing the bag and muttering to himself.

“Can I do anything?” Violet asked, receiving a shrug from Ruvik before he descended the ladder. “Can we use him?”

“I don’t know Violet. Ruvik was a big part with what happened to your dad. Best to keep him around for the time being.” Sebastian finished with the books, tossing them over the ledge and making his way down the ladder, Violet right behind him.

“Will he kill us?”

“If he was going to, I think he would’ve already.” Sebastian slung the bag over his shoulder, leaving the room and going to the front door. “He knows something, and that’s more than what I know.”

“Lets go.” Ruvik walked up to Sebastian, stuffing medical supplies into the bag and looking to the detective. “Wheres your car?”

“Out front.”

“Perfect.” Ruvik left the mansion, Sebastian and Violet hot on his trail. “I can’t drive, and I hope you’ll have no problem doing so.”

“I wouldn’t let you behind the wheel of my car if you could drive. And you’re in the backseat.” Sebastian stuffed the books and supplies into the back, going around the car to get in while Ruvik joined the bag in the back and Violet sat in the passengers seat.

“Where are we going now?” Violet asked, buckling up and looking to Sebastian. “Is there a certain place?”

“Home.” Sebastian started the car when he answered, driving away from the Victoriano estate.

The ride was silent, other than the sound of Ruvik flipping the papers of his books in the backseat. And silence suited everyone just fine, until it was broken by a gunshot and a bullet ricocheting off the car. “Fuck!”

Sebastian looked in the rear view mirror, seeing a black SUV following them closely. “God damn it.” Sebastian hit the gas, speeding the car up quickly to get away.

“Get your gun.” Ruvik said, setting the book down. “Shoot them, or the tires. Make the car crash.”

“Violet can you do that?” Sebastian pulled his gun out and set it on her lap. “I would if-“

“I got it.” Violet pulled back the safety on the gun, rolling her window down and unbuckling. She leaned out of the window, aiming the gun at the car and shooting. Violet hit the windshield first, missing the driver by an inch. “Shit.”

“The _tires._ ” Ruvik repeated, watching the car carefully. Violet nodded, aiming for the tires and shooting quickly. One miss and then a hit, the tire exploding with a loud bang that made the car swerve. “Back tire if you can.”

“But don’t lean out too far.” Violet ignored Sebastian, unbuckling and leaning out of the window enough to see the back tire. “Careful.”

“Just give me a second!” Violet aimed the gun, shooting and missing twice. “Last shot.” Violet held the gun as steady as possible, shooting right as she felt a sharp hot pain in her shoulder. Violet heard the back tire blow out, and watched the car swerve into a pole.

“Violet!” Sebastian panicked, seeing Violets shoulder bleeding profusely. “Get in the car!” Violet still watched the car, shaking as the pain seared her body. “Violet!”

“You idiots.” Ruvik leaned forwards in the backseat, pulling violet back inside. Sebastian glanced over, watching Ruvik to the best of his ability as he drove. “Pull off; take the upcoming path to your right.” Sebastian tore his eyes away from Ruvik, seeing the path and quickly turning on it. “Keep driving, I’ll tell you to stop when I need it.” Ruvik reached into the bag, pulling out some of the medical supplies. “May need to stop at a store...”

“Sebastian.” Violet realized what was going on, and she began shaking. “It hurts.”

“I know, I can’t even tell you the amount of times I’ve been shot.” Sebastian kept driving, looking back he saw Ruvik move the seat back, leaning it back so Violet was laying down. “Ruvik what-“

“Stop the car, we’re far enough they won’t see us for awhile.” Sebastian slowed down the car before putting it to a stop. He turned to Violet, seeing Ruvik pulling the shirt from her shoulder and inspecting her. “No exit wound. I’ll have to get the bullet out.”

“Hang on; can’t we go to a hospital or something?” Ruvik glared at Sebastian who stiffened, then shrugged and nodded. “Point made.”

“This is going to hurt a lot. I don’t have any medications to numb you with.” Ruvik pulled out a scalpel, angling himself better in the crowded car. “Take a deep breath and hold it.” Violet nodded, doing as Ruvik said before the man pressed the blade into her shoulder, cutting away at the flesh. “Sebastian let her squeeze your hand on something if she needs.”

“It’ll be okay Violet.” Sebastian held Violet’s hand, and she immediately began squeezing his hand, which made him cringe. “She’s in a lot of pain, and you don’t have any pain meds?” Ruvik shook his head, pulling back some of Violet’s flesh and quickly sticking a finger inside of the bullet wound. Violet let out a whine, gripping Sebastian’s hand harder as Ruvik fished the bullet out quickly and handed it to Sebastian.

“Almost done, I just need to stitch you up. Take a breather while I get the needle and thread. Sebastian, once she’s stitched up keep driving down this road. There’s a cabin down here, running water and supplies.” Sebastian nodded, keeping his eyes on Violet. Ruvik readied the needle to stitch her with, and began without hesitation. “Keep still. You only need six.”

“It hurts” Violet whimpered, her arm surging with pain.

“It’s almost over.” Sebastian held her other hand gently, looking at Ruvik who was steadily stitching her up.

“I never saw you as someone to save a human life.” Sebastian muttered, glaring at Ruvik.

“I never saw you as someone to care so deeply about another kid but here we are.” Ruvik finished the stitches, letting out a sigh as he cut the strong and tied it. “There, lets get going.” Sebastian nodded, turning back to the wheel and driving off. Violet whimpered, reading up to touch the wound. “Don’t touch it, we need to sterilize it as soon as possible and get you something to prevent infection. And I need to wash my hands off. I was _hoping_ to not need to use these yet but...”

“So clean them off,” Sebastian said. “We can stop at a store and get more supplies.” Ruvik muttered to himself, leaning back in his seat.

“Just get to the cabin.”

```````

Joseph woke up, coughing and gagging, he leaned over his bed and vomited. Thankfully a bucket had been placed by his bed and he didn’t get too much onto the ground. He heaved a few times, gripping at the bed and trembling. Other than the wave of nausea that broke Joseph out of a peaceful sleep, he felt fine.

Joseph noticed he felt no pain, like everything that happened in the last 24 hours was just a dream. After the vomiting passed, he sat back in his bed, looking around the room. It wasn’t his room, it was a hospital room. Joseph tingled with curiosity, was it really all a dream? Was he actually safe in a hospital? Possibly just waking up from a coma or something along those lines?

Joseph looked at the IV in his arm, cringing he pulled it out, glancing at the liquid that dripped from it. He shakily stood up, taking a deep breath Joseph made his way to the door, stopping when he heard it click open and a nurse walked in. The nurse looked at Joseph and jumped.

“Detective! What are you doing out of bed! Lay back down!” The nurse took Joseph gently, leading him back to the bed and making him lay down. “You’ll hurt yourself if you move yet, and you removed your IV oh dear.” The nurse picked the needle from the ground, shaking her head. “I’ll have to replace the needle now.”

“Where am I? Am I in a hospital?” Joseph watched the nurse work quickly to replace the IV needle, and then try to insert it back into his arm.

“No, you’re in the medical wing of Mobius, I was told to answer you truthfully if you asked.” Joseph yanked his arm away from her, which she sighed at. “Detective please, you have been unconscious for a day already. You need fluids.”

“So get me a drink, I don’t trust whatever they’re injecting into my system.” The nurse shook her head, letting out a sigh.

“You’re as hot-headed as most people. We understand why you don’t trust us, Joseph. But trust me when I say this is for you. I have three other people with the same IV in them at this very moment, all of who are fine.”

“Three?” Joseph asked. “What other three?”

“Other agents. Sorry, I can’t give away any other information. Now please, let me put this back in your arm. I can alert The Administrator to your waking and leave you be.” Joseph stared at her for a moment then nodded, holding his arm out to her. She inserted the IV needle into his arm carefully, taping it down before nodding to him and leaving the room.

Joseph leaned back in the bed, staring at the door and thinking. He was in Mobius, there was no dream that he was there, because that was the reality. All that happened really happened to him. Joseph shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

“Detective.” Joseph looked up and saw The Administrator walking over to him, alone, the door shutting behind him as he walked. “You’re awake, finally.”

“What did you inject me with? Before I passed out you took me to a room and-“

“It was something to make you sleep, that’s all. I figured you would need some rest before we begin something with you.” The Administrator walked over by Joseph’s bed, looking down at him. “But first I have some important news to share with you.”

“I don’t want to hear it.” A thousand thoughts ran through Josephs head, he could rip his needle out and stab the man in front of him with it and make an escape. He could reach up and grab the mans neck to strangle him. There were endless possibilities now, glancing around the room too he could see many make shift weapons.

“It’s about your partner. And daughter, but I’m not going to tell you anymore about them unless you listen to me.” The administrator reached over, touching the IV connected to Josephs arm. “You are a strong willed man, that’s good. I like my agents to have attitudes like yours.”

“Are you offering me a job as an agent?” Joseph almost laughed, he couldn’t be serious.

“Not offering, telling you. My next bit of news will break you Joseph, I know it.” Joseph bit his lip, clenching his fists. “I need you to become an agent, and I know the exact way to do it.”

“What news? What happened?” Joseph’s heart raced as he sat The Administrator grabbing a syringe from a drawer. “Don’t inject me with anything else! What happened?!”

“Your partner is dead.” The Administrator answered calmly. “We followed his car to the woods, his body was in it, stabbed through the eyes with scalpels.” Joseph’s stomach flipped and his heart seemed to stop. “Your daughter, missing. Ruvik, missing. We can only assume it was Ruvik who killed your partner and now has your daughter.”

“What... No, I don’t believe you.”

“I knew you wouldn’t.” The Administrator reached into his pocket with his free hand, handing Joseph three photos which Joseph looked through carefully.

All three of them were photos of a man Joseph knew all too well, it was Sebastian. He was sitting in the driver’s seat with scalpels through his eyes as Joseph had been told. His usually brown hair ruffled and messed up as if he had struggled, blood pouring from the wounds of his eyes down his chin and chest.

“Sebastian.” Joseph touched the photos, his hands trembling and shaking as he stared at them. “He’s gone.”

“Yes, and now we need you on our side. A young skilled detective, someone who can help us track down Ruvik and get him back for good.” The administrator inserted the syringe into Joseph’s IV, injecting the mysterious liquid into it. “You’re going to agree to our terms, and we can get Ruvik back.”

“Seb...” Joseph trembled, looking up at The Administrator. “What do I have to do?” He shook, with both anger and sadness. “I’m going to kill Ruvik, I’m going to destroy him.” Joseph looked back down at the photos, gripping them so they crinkled. “I’m going to kill him, Ruvik’s going to pay for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN  
> I am sorry but the next chapter will have answers


	6. Emperors  New Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes song ref for a title. So were the last two chapters. Look them up.

The car ride was silent, Violet was awake in the back seat, rubbing her wounded shoulder gently, while Ruvik sat in the passenger’s seat reading in a journal type book. Ruvik had talked Sebastian into driving to a cabin- unsafe in his opinion but Ruvik had just saved Violet’s life. There Ruvik went inside alone, returning moment later with a bag of stuff which Sebastian didn’t ask about. Ruvik then told them to make their way to the truck around the other side of the house and after Sebastian asked why, Ruvik simply handed him the bag and went back inside. Sebastian and Violet went to the truck, Ruvik joined them moments later and told them to drive quickly.  
Sebastian let out a sigh, rubbing his temples and shaking his head. “Sebastian?” Violet’s soft voice spoke up from the backseat.  
“Yes kiddo?” Sebastian glanced into the rear view mirror, seeing her trying to sit up. “No don’t get up, just lay down.” Sebastian looked back to the road, relaxing a bit. “What do you need?”  
“I want... I want to know what the last thing was my dad did for you? What was the last thing you saw him do?” Sebastian’s mind flashed with the memory of him getting shot, and he swerved the car for a second.  
“Why are you asking?” Violet frowned, rubbing her arm.  
“Curiosity. I just want to know.” Sebastian sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “If you don’t want to talk about it we don’t need to.”  
“No, it’s okay.” Sebastian forced a smile. “I watched him save a life. Again.” Ruvik looked at Sebastian and furrowed his brow. “He stepped in front of a bullet meant for someone else. I just wish that it had been me instead. Joseph would know what to do here. He should have come home to his family.”  
“Was dad okay before that?” Violet seemed concerned. “Did you keep an eye on him?”  
“I did my best. We kept getting separated.” Ruvik smirked, leaning back in his seat.  
“It was fun though.” Ruvik spoke up. “Watching your partner falling apart, seeing your ups and downs, creating new fears.” Sebastian grit his teeth.  
“Shut the fuck up. Sicko. You’re still the reason all of this happened.”  
“And you’re still ignorant. Do you want an explanation, a real one? It’ll open your world, and she won’t be left in the dark anymore.” Violet glared at Ruvik.  
“Call me by my name. I’d appreciate it.”  
“Another time. Do you want to know everything? About mobius, your partner, the danger, why you were connected to me. Or do you want to know as little as possible?”  
“Tell me everything.” Sebastian answered. “Help me find Joseph.”  
“Let’s start at the beginning, when I first met Jimenez.” Sebastian groaned.  
“That was when you were ten.”  
“Doesn’t matter, that’s when it all started. I won’t drag it out, so long as you don’t interrupt me.” Ruvik   
```````````  
Joseph watched as another needle was inserted into his arm, and he groaned. “Does it hurt?”  
“No, I just don’t like these constant injections.” Joseph glanced at the nurse, then looked away. “Any word on my daughter? And Ruvik?”  
“Not yet detective, but we’ll keep looking.” The nurse pulled her hands away from the needle, falling silent for a moment then sighing. “Are you sure it’ll be for the best that Mobius finds them?”  
“What do you mean?” Joseph narrowed his eyes. “I trust them to find my daughter and let me kill Ruvik.” The nurse’s breath hitched and she nodded.  
“Well yes, but there’s the risk of your daughter being pulled into STEM and-“  
“As her father I’m saying it’s for the best that she is brought here. I can keep her from STEM, and they won’t hurt her.” Joseph pulled his arm away from her, rubbing the entrance point of the needle. “Why are you saying this?”  
“You don’t know anything about this organization.” The nurse shook her head. “I’m sorry, I can’t say anything.”  
“What are you talking about?” Joseph reached for her, but she quickly pulled away from him. “Answer me god damn it!” Joseph was getting frustrated, this place was a mad house and there were no answers from anyone on what was going on. “If you don’t answer me-“  
“I will. But not now. He’s coming.” The nurse quickly left the room, making Joseph more frustrated. He grabbed a syringe, chucking it at the door hard enough for it to stick in the wood. Joseph crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair and sighing  
“This place.” He muttered, shaking his head. “I just-“  
“-want to find your daughter?” The Administrators voice rang in Josephs ears and Joseph perked up, looking at the man. “You shouldn’t listen to the nurse. We’ll take good care of you. She had no idea what she’s talking about." Joseph nodded.  
“You won’t actually hook my daughter to STEM when I get her back? Right?” The administrator nodded, walking over beside Joseph’s bedside and looking down at him.  
“I would never do that to such a young thing.” Joseph flinched as the administrators hand reached to him, simply brushing a hair out of his face and smiling. “I do need you though, reconnected to STEM. It’s very important, you’re doing so much.”  
“You said I was improving right?”  
“Yes, exactly. And I need you.”  
“What-“  
“You know I see some of myself in you.” The administrator turned away from Joseph. “I see a lot of myself in you.”  
“I’m…” Joseph frowned. “Broken. I can tell, I can’t feel anything anymore. I’m numb, yet you see yourself in me?”  
“I mean we have the same ambition. Destroying Ruvik.” The administrator didn’t look at Joseph, barely acknowledged him. “Yet our experiments must continue. And you’ve become a formidable host.”  
“You said I can’t host STEM anymore though.” Joseph felt a tingle of excitement, and curiosity. What could he be talking about?  
“All in good time.” Joseph frowned.  
“You’re still going to hook me up though, aren’t you?”  
“Of course. Now is a perfect time.” The administrator turned, holding his hand out to Joseph and helping him stand.  
“I’m in a hospital gown. I should at least get dressed before I go in.”  
“You’re get something to wear don’t worry.” Joseph flinched as he heard a buzzing in his ears, the STEM buzzing. He groaned, holding the side of his head as things got blurry.  
“Do you hear that?” Joseph blinked, trying to stand up straight. “Is it loud for you too?”  
“I don’t hear a thing.” Joseph groaned, falling over and blacking out. The administrator turned away from him again, two agents rushed in and picked Joseph up. “Hook him up, I’ll be joining him this time. Make sure everything is set for when we come back.”  
“Yes sir.”  
```````````  
Violet had listened to Ruvik story from beginning to end with interest. She found the entire thing interesting, how much happened in his lifetime that didn’t seem possible. How much went unnoticed by everyone around him, the entire thing was mesmerizing to listen to.  
“That’s... I don’t want to say amazing but it is.” Ruvik turned to Violet, his expression blank. Violet flinched and narrowed his eyes at him. “I know that’s what you don’t want to hear but it’s what I think.”  
“I won’t take that in a wrong way. It is indeed amazing what happened to me in such a short amount of time.”  
“Short amount of time?” Sebastian laughed to himself. “That was your entire life, thirty years plus. And you call it a short time?”  
“Considering I spent years locked up with mobius, and then the amount of time I had spent… In STEM. And now I have a body again.” Ruvik ran his fingers across his wrist. “At only twenty years of age, now I have a whole new life ahead of me.” Ruvik smirked. “And with STEM being a success I could get a new patient, just like Leslie. Bodies are disposable.” Sebastian grit his teeth and went to speak before Violet spoke up.  
“Immortality.” She blurted. “You did it, you figured out the secret to Immortality. The secret scientists and doctors have searched for, the thing I read about in my stories. You did it.”  
“Violet do not encourage him. Didn’t you hear him say how many people he killed? Everything he did?”  
“Okay yes but-“ Violet stopped, looking out the front window. “Sebastian.”   
“I see it.” Sebastian gaped stopping the car in front of the police line on their street. “No.” Sebastian got out of the car, running up the street with Violet and Ruvik following them. Sebastian rushed up in front of his house, seeing a few members of KCPD standing around the house.  
Violet felt tears sting her eyes as she looked at the house. Or what was left, the charred wood and caved in floors in a heap of smoke now barely passed as a house. Violet watched as Sebastian sunk down to his knees, staring at the black mess.  
“It’s gone… Again. It’s all gone.” Violet stepped up beside Sebastian, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
“I believe Ruvik knows who did this. I know who did this. And once you pull yourself together you’ll know exactly who is to blame.” Violet gripped Sebastians shirt. “And unlike my dad, I won’t let you kneel over and run away. Nobody is dead, my dads still out there. It’s only a house.”  
“Only a house.” Sebastian repeated, getting to his feet.  
“There was nobody inside, this is not like last time.” Sebastian nodded, moving towards the house past the police who didn’t question him or hold him back. Violet turned to Ruvik and smiled.  
“I think he believes you now. ”  
“He would be foolish not to.” Violet nodded, walking up to the house with Ruvik behind her.  
“We should grab what we can, I know Sebastian had a laptop with information on it. I don’t know if it would be here though.” Violet walked through the rubble to Sebastian, smiling at him. Sebastian was holding something in his hands, gripping it tightly and trembling. “What are you looking at?”  
“This was my last picture of my Lily.” Sebastian turned a burned picture frame to her, showing her the picture that had him, his daughter and wife on it. Now the picture was burned on the corners of his wife’s face and asked corners around his daughter. “These sick fucking bastards.”  
“Do you believe Ruvik now? He’s not the enemy here.” Sebastian looked at her then smiled and laughed.  
“Of course not, I’m not stupid. He’s not the enemy, but I don’t trust him for a second. You heard his story, he funded and fueled the fuckers who did this.” Sebastian took the picture from the remains of the frame and tucked it into his shirt. “I’m going to hunt mobius down and tear that organization apart.” Violet smiled, hugging Sebastians arm.  
“I’ll be by your side okay? Hunting them down.” Sebastian put his hand on her head, ruffling her hair. “I want my dad back, and I want to live in peace.”  
“A peaceful life is a boring one.” Ruvik muttered as he walked over. “But yes, anything other than this is peaceful.”  
“Ruvik, you’re full of surprises.” Sebastian turned towards the pale man, crossing his arms. “You know of any places where mobius won’t find us? At least for awhile.”  
“I have a place in mind. May as well head there. I never told anyone about it, and haven’t been there since I was a child.”  
“Don’t care how long it’s been, just want it to be safe.”  
```````````  
Joseph held the gun in his hand, a colt with one shot in it, as he stood in the midst of the black that surrounded him. He looked up from the gun and swore he saw the ground move. Joseph shook his head and started walking, to where he didn’t know.  
“Detective Joseph Oda.” Joseph looked around the darkness.  
“Administrator?” Joseph questioned to the air. “You’re here?”  
“That I am.” Joseph looked at his gun again.   
“Why are you here?” He asked. “Have you ever been here before?”  
“I’m here to discuss with you Joseph. And yes, I’ve been here before.” Joseph looked up and saw the administrator in front of him, only he was completely black and blend in with the surroundings.  
“What do you need to discuss with me?” The administrator showed no emotion and Joseph frowned, before taking a step forwards only to be stopped. Joseph felt the ground below his feet move and he stopped, hands shot out of the ground and grabbed him.  
“The future of mobius. I believe you can help me with such a thing.”  
“Hey!” Joseph moved his arms, only to have them be held back by the black arms. “Help!” Joseph squirmed trying to get away from the hands. “Get them off me!”  
“I have other plans at the moment.” Joseph froze at his words, seeing his hand come forwards and feeling the palm of his hand on his forehead. Joseph screamed as he felt burning across his face, like the forming of a scar that trailed over his eye and down his cheek.  
“Stop it! It hurts! It’s burning!” Joseph screamed more, gripping the gun in his hand.  
“It’s almost done.” The administrator spoke, his voice sounding soothing. Joseph panted, and the burning stopped, replaced by a soothing cooling feeling across the scar. He let out a whine, looking at the administrator who’s body was slowly disappearing.  
“You see a lot of yourself in me huh?” Joseph smirked, watching the black figure vanish into nothing. The hands loosened around him, letting him go. Joseph looked down at the gun in his hand. “A good host indeed.” Joseph bit his lip, putting the gun to his temple. “I won’t be used as a gateway.” Joseph grit his teeth. “You can’t make me!”  
 _“You are the face of mobius. We are mobius.” Joseph paused, taking the gun from his temple. “Do you understand?”_  
“Amazing… Incredible!” Joseph tossed the gun aside. “This is how I’ll kill Ruvik. We will kill him. We’re unstoppable.” Joseph rubbed the scar on his face, it went across his forehead and down his left eye, tracing down his cheek. “I can feel the power, I feel it.” Joseph closed his eyes. “Yes, yes I feel you.” He looked up, putting both his hands in the air. “I will crush Ruvik. I’ll destroy him, and get my daughter back.” Joseph closed his eyes, allowing the darkness to surround him…  
And he opened his eyes to blinding white light above him. Joseph coughed and sat up, and agent of mobius on either side of him.  
“Administrator? Sir?” Joseph looked over at the female agent, smiling at her.  
“It’s me agent. Help me out of here.” The agents obeyed, helping Joseph from the tub quickly. “Thank you.” Joseph reached up, touching his face where he could still feel a scar. “Where’s my clothes?”  
“Right here sir.” The male agent handed Joseph an outfit, which he quickly put on in place of the hospital gown. “You’ve recovered quickly this time from a terminal sir.”  
“I’m getting used to it. How long was I in this time?”  
“Two hours.” Joseph nodded. “It worked sir.”  
“Don’t call me sir. I’m still Joseph. Just, better.” The agent nodded and Joseph flexed his hands.  
“The scar stayed on your face, we can get you fixed if you would like-“  
“No. It’s okay.” Joseph looked at the female agent. “I’ll be in my office. Do me a favor and send July down in an hour.”  
“Agent Kidman? But last I heard you wer-“  
“Things. Change.” Joseph rolled his eyes, leaving the terminal room and making his way down the long halls towards the office.  
 _Don’t change too much, mobius is liable to fall without a stable leader._ Joseph grunted, rubbing his neck and heading into the office.  
“Well, a little is going to change. Not too much I suppose.” Joseph sat down at the desk, smiling at rubbing the chair. “Why does it feel so good? To have power…”  
Not just power, but fear too. Joseph leaned back in his seat, nodding.  
“This place was always run on fear. It feels… Odd.” Letting out a deep breath, Joseph stretched. “I’m exhausted. After the meet with Julie I think it’s time I slept. Some undrugged sleep of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joseph baby.... Honey... D a r l I n g.   
> Okay so my computer broke so there's going to be a lot of errors in this update, I'm really sorry.


	7. I'll Be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This took forever to get out so sorry everyone! But Yes I'm alive and working on this fic once again. I had to change things due to the second game, but I still know where I'll be going with this fic. Enjoy~

Kidman walked down to the Administrator's office, called down for what? All she wanted to do at the time was figure out a way to get Joseph out of containment and back home.

Julie sighed, tapping her knuckles on the door twice, and hearing a gruff ‘Come in’ from the inside. She pushed the door open, looking up to see the black shadow of the Administrator as he stood in front of a window. But he looked different this time, smaller?

“Kidman, it's nice seeing you again.” The Administrator spoke, putting one of his hands in his pocket. “Come closer.” Kidman hesitated, stepping closer to him. She looked him over, noting a cigarette in his fingers as he stared out of the window. Smoking indoors, what a cliche thing for a villain to do.

“You called me down sir?” The administrator nodded, flicking the cigarette onto the ground and stepping on it to put it out. Kidman watched him carefully, his every move. She betrayed him in STEM, she’d killed him inside of that horrible machine yet here he stood.  _ Alive. _

“It is about your friend, Joseph.” The administrator started, still not looking at her. “He is showing exceptional behaviors, doing quite well in the environment.”

“What do you mean? Isn’t he contained right now? I didn’t think he was allowed out…” Kidman was confused, Joseph was contained in a cell. He wasn’t allowed out unless he was connected to STEM, that was what she had heard at least.

“No, he’s out. And we are close, very close.” Kidman furrowed her brow, she didn’t like the way he said that. “Now, I need you to promise me something Kidman. I need you to promise me, that you will never betray me ever again.” The Administrator turned to Kidman, and the breath rushed from her body.

“Joseph?” That was Joseph, but he looked different. A huge scar lay across his face, the same scar as the one on her hand.  _ On everyones hand at mobius.  _ “What are you doing- Whats going on?” Kidman took a step forwards but The administrator- Joseph- walked up to her instead, glaring her down.

“I told you, Joseph and I are very close.” It took her a moment, she had to think how this could happen, how could he do this?   
“You used the same method Ruvik did.”

Kidman reached for the gun on her hip, only to find Joseph's reactions much quicker as he grabbed her wrist, twisting it so the gun was dropped to the floor.

“I did, but you don't need to worry about that.” Joseph let go of her wrist, smiling at her. “I called you down here to tell you there is something very important for you to do. Something that could redeem you.”

“What is it?” Kidman rubber her wrist as she watched Joseph dig around in his desk.

“Find Joseph's daughter, shes with Ruvik. We need him.” Joseph- no it was the administrator now- handed her a paper. “This was where they were last seen. You'll be going with two others as back up, I'd suggest starting at Joseph's house. Except it's… A bit burned up now.” Kidman looked at the paper, reading over the location on it. 

“What if I fail?”

“Then you die.” The administrator answered quickly, looking Kidman dead in the eyes. “This is a very serious mission Kidman. We get Ruvik back with us, you get to keep your job… There are no downsides for you. Unless you fail, then we will not hesitate to fire you.” Kidman clenched her fist, staring the administrator down. “Don’t worry, there’s nothing for you to fear.”

“You’ll kill me if I fail. I think that qualifies as something to fear.” The Administrator smiled, sitting down at his desk and leaning back in his chair.

“Then don’t fail. Now get going, I don’t need you here anymore. The faster you go out the faster you can return.” He picked up some papers, turning around his chair and looking through the papers to show that the conversation was over. Kidman stared at him for a moment, before taking the paper she was handed and heading out of the office, closing the door gently. As soon as she was gone Joseph sighed, leaning forwards and rubbing his head, groaning as he felt a headache coming on.

“I didn’t think this was going to be so straining on me. I guess I should have been prepared for something like this huh?” Joseph sat in silence, no response from The Administrator. “When this is all over and done with… I want my family back… And I want to live normally. Will you let me do that?” Joseph still received no answer, so with a heavy sigh he turned to his desk and looked through some papers. “Well if you don’t want to answer those questions, tell me what this paper is about a new STEM core?”

_ Its rather simple. We have another core for STEM. One much better than Ruvik. A bit more stable. She has been hooked up since Ruvik escaped. _

“She?” Joseph felt his hands moving on their own as they shuffled through the papers and finally found a small envelope.

_ She’s much better, much younger than Ruvik. Stable.... She will be fine in STEM.  _ Joseph opened the envelope, pulling out a photo. He stood up in shock, tossing the photo back onto the desk and taking a few steps back.  _ I know you’re shocked, but she has potential. _

“This isn’t real.” Joseph sat down on the ground, covering his mouth as he felt himself start to shake and tremble. “This isn’t real.” Joseph sat on the ground, shocked at seeing the image.

Such a young girl. She had his eyes.

_ Lily Castellanos. _

`````````

Sebastian grunted, carrying Violet into the small cottage carefully. Violet slept soundly in his arms, her shot arm dangling freely while her other was wrapped around Sebastian's shoulder. “God Violet you’re getting so big.” Sebastian muttered, looking around the cottage.

“The couch is over here.” Ruvik spoke up, leading Sebastian into a room off to the side. “I’ll go get her a blanket.” Sebastian laid Violet on the couch, careful of her arm and making sure she was in a comfortable position. Ruvik came back, shaking off a blanket before laying it on her. Sebastian watched Ruvik carefully, glaring at him with every move he made.

“Why are you being so nice?” Sebastian asked, which made Ruvik sigh.

“You know, if I wanted you two dead I would have done it already. We have the same goal, get back to Mobius and take them down.” Sebastian sat down, leaning back and crossing his arms. “Maybe we don’t have the same motivation, but ultimately we have the same goal.” Ruvik stated, wandering around the room and looking around.

“I don’t trust you because it was  _ your _ world, and you let Joseph get shot. You sat back and watched. And I went through all kinds of hell in that place, I had a bar go straight through my chest and I was hanging there bleeding out and you let me _ out. _ ”

“That was not my choice, I didn’t kill you and I didn’t shoot Joseph. Your other partner did that, both of those things. I don’t know why she did it, but if Mobius had known you were alive and not dead, if your heart monitor wasn’t flatlined, you’d be back there with the rest of them. And don’t think I didn’t let Joseph out, none of you were supposed to be in there in the first place.” Ruvik crossed his arms, glaring back at Sebastian. “As soon as I realized you and your partner thought Joseph was dead, that’s how he stayed, in that spot until he was extracted.” Sebastian rubbed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Why didn’t you send him to me? This could all be avoided if he was with me.”

“No Sebastian.” Ruvik shook his head, pacing around. “This is the best possible outcome.” Sebastian stared at Ruvik as he walks out of the room. Sebastian wondered what he meant.

`````````

6 Months Later

 

Joseph walked quickly down the long hall, opening the door at the end of it with a slam. “Whats happening down here?” He asked, his voice booming and making every agent in the room jump.

“Sir- we’ve lost contact with the team mates. None of them have found the core last we heard.” One of the agents rushed over to Joseph, showing him a communication device as he tried to get a signal on it.

“Damn it.” Joseph walked over to the large window, looking down at the STEM machine. “How long has contact been lost?”

“About two hours. We’ve been trying to get it back but the core is becoming unstable. We may have to force them out and terminate the mission.” Joseph scowled at the agent.

“Absolutely not. We aren’t risking killing them or damaging the core further.” Joseph gently felt the scar over his face, sighing in annoyance. “Wheres Agent Kidman? Is she still following Ruvik?”

“Yes sir, she reported back this morning and told us she’s found Ruvik…” Joseph closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Kidman has also informed us that… Your daughter is indeed with him and so is someone else.” Joseph turned to the agent, looking surprised.

“Who?”

“She said… She believes it’s Sebastian. But she can’t be sure.” Joseph cut him off with a quick wave of his hand.

“Get her on the line for me right away.” The agent rushed off, and Joseph bit the inside of his cheek. If Sebastian was alive and with  _ Ruvik and his daughter….  _ He didn’t know what that would mean, but it seemed almost positive at the moment.

“Here you are sir.” The agent came back over and handed Joseph a phone, which he quickly took and held to his ear.

“Agent Kidman, what’s this I hear about finding Ruvik?” He walked away from the agents, out the door and closed it so nobody would interrupt him.

“Oh great Joseph- you’re not going to believe this but Sebastian is alive. I’m watching him right now, just kind of walking around this new town with Violet and Ruvik.” Joseph tensed up slightly and Kidman let out a small laugh on the other end of the line. “Before you get worried, I don’t think Sebastian and Ruvik are a thing if you’re over there getting jealous. They are definitely looking over their shoulders still, like they know we’re watching them. Your daughter has grown so much too. You’d be proud of her. And it’s not vital but Sebastian has been keeping regular visits with Sky, but hasn’t brought him back over yet. I guess he knows it’s not safe yet. Your parents are still with him but Sebastian’s taking good caution when he goes to the border and checks him.” Kidman paused on the other end, giving Joseph a moment to process. “Would you like me to bring them all in? What’s the situation with the core?”

“The core is unstable.” Joseph responded quickly. “We’d need to send someone else in to extract her… If Sebastian is alive he may be able to do it. Bring them in, Ruvik Sebastian and my daughter. Leave Sky alone, he’s only a baby.” Joseph cleared his throat. “Do whatever you can to get them in. Tell Sebastian about the new core, tell him about Lily. But do not tell them about me, if they ask just ignore it.”

“Will do, I’ll get him tonight before they move safe spots again and bring all three in. Could you send some backup my way, an agent or two? I doubt they’ll come quietly and I’d rather be prepared for the worst.”

“I will. Contact me when you’re bringing them in, we’ll have everything set up.” Joseph hung up, heading back into the control room and handing the agent the phone back. “Ruvik, Sebastian and Violet are all being brought back in. Kidman will bring them in, she’s requested some backup in case things turn sour.” Joseph pointed at two agents, and then thumbed to the door. “You two, go rendezvous with her and bring them all back  _ safely. _ ” Joseph watched the agents both nod, before leaving the room quickly.

He sighed, holding his head as he felt and heard a slight buzzing noise. The Administrator hadn’t spoken to Joseph in weeks, not personally. Joseph only knew he was still there by his occasional blackouts and waking up to things written down for him. Like they were sharing control now… One body and two minds.

Joseph head back over to the glass window, looking down at the STEM machine with a scowl. Sebastian was alive, and he would be coming back for his daughter… Oh what a surprise for Sebastian.

`````````

Violet leaned back in the booth chair, playing with the straw in her glass and sucking up the last bits of her drink along with some ice chips. Ruvik fiddled with another tinkering device Sebastian had bought for him, something small that almost resembled a robot. He’d have it done before Sebastian was finished with his burger. Violet picked at her food, slumping her shoulders and looking around the restaurant.

“Violet.” Sebastian looked up from his burger, wiping off his mouth “Are you not hungry tonight?” He asked, looking a little concerned. Violet gave a shrug taking another small bite of her food.

“I miss dad…” Sebastian sighed, setting his food down and wiping his hands off.

“Me too, but we have no leads where they are. We checked beacon, checked Ruviks old mansion again, and had to flee Krimson City.” Ruvik didn’t even glance up from his tinkering, but he did let out a small huff when Sebastian mentioned his old mansion.

“Well we aren’t going to find dad just sitting around eating burgers!” Violet crossed her arms. “I’m sick of always moving and doing stuff, we have no leads and nobody has been following us.”

“Listen to Sebastian.” Ruvik said, setting the now complete robot on the table and winding it up. “He’s done.” Ruvik rested his head in his hand, grabbing his drink and finishing it.

“I want to find my dad. Soon.” Violet stated, letting out a sigh. “I really miss… My parents.” Sebastian rubbed his eyes, simply nodding in agreement.

“I know Violet. I know.” Sebastian reached across the table, patting Violets head and messing her hair up slightly. “We’ll find him. And take for Mobius.”

“Will you now?” Sebastian almost jumped, looking over and seeing Kidman standing near their table, just staring at them. “Hello Sebastian. It’s been awhile.”

“You bitch-” Sebastian reached for his hip gun, grabbing it, only to be stopped by Ruviks hand on his own to hold him back. Kidman pulled up a chair, sitting with them and smiling. “The fuck do you want?”   
“Well theres’ plenty of things I want, but right now we need your help.” Kidman stated, adjusting her jacket slightly. “Mobius I mean. Needs your help.” She glanced at Ruvik and Violet and then looked back at Sebastian. “Maybe them too, I was told to bring all three of you if possible.” Sebastian clenched his fist, facing his body to Kidman.

“What the fuck does Mobius want? If this isn’t about Joseph I don’t care and you can fuck off.” Sebastian stated, staring Kidman down and quickly following his statement up. “Is Joseph okay?”

“Well I’m not here for that Sebastian, I’m here for something bigger.” Kidman reached into her jacket, pulling out a paper and setting it face down on the table. Sebastian recognized it immediately, picking it up and looking at the photo. This time when he pulled his gun out, Ruvik didn’t stop him.

“Where did you get this from? Why are you showing me this?” Sebastian pulled the safety back on his gun and as soon as he did, two bigger men were by Kidmans side, holding their guns to Sebastian. He looked at the men, weighing his options and putting his gun away. Both the guards did the same, but stayed by Kidmans side now, watching everyone at the table behind their glasses.

“It’s about Lily. She’s alive Sebastian.” Sebastians face dropped, he looked shocked and skeptical about the whole thing. “I know you don’t believe me, but Mobius faked her death.... If you come with me you’ll see why.” Kidman leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. “Please come quietly, I don’t want things to get harder for any of you.” Sebastian covered his face, thinking and trying to process the information.

Violet watched Sebastian quietly, before speaking up. “If we go can we see my dad?” Kidman glanced at her, and nodded quickly. “Is he okay?” Violet asked, but Kidman looked away from her and ignored her question. After a moment of thinking, Sebastian finally spoke up.

“Okay. Lets go.”


	8. Who We Are

Kidman led the three down the hallway, everyone quiet as they made their way down the long Mobius headquarters corridor. The two agents with Kidman had taken precautions, handcuffing both Sebastian and Ruvik before they got to the main building. Sebastian had commented on it being ‘in the middle of nowhere’ due to how far away from civilization it seemed to be. But that made sense, a secret organization would stick out like a sore thumb if they tried to be in a city or even a town. They made their way to the end of the long hallway, and Kidman stopped before she opened the door.

“Sebastian, I want you to keep in mind whatever you’re about to see… Don’t freak out okay?” She looked behind her to Sebastian, putting her hand on the doorknob. “It’s going to be rough, you’re about to experience a lot, but don’t flip out. And don’t cause a scene.”

“Unless my daughter is in there strung up by her neck and you assholes lied to me about her being alive, I don’t think I’m going to cause a scene.” Kidman shook her head and opened the door, stepping out of the way for the others to enter first.

The first thing Sebastian noticed was the STEM machine, but it looked different than the one at beacon. He noticed a few people hooked up to it, which didn’t surprise him at all. He noticed in the center of the machine, instead of there being a brain like there was with Ruvik, there was a container in the middle of it.

“Whats this about? Where’s my daughter?” Sebastian looked around, he felt chills run up his spine. “Wheres Joseph?”

“Sebastian.” All heads turned to the source of the voice, and Sebastian felt the wind rush out of body. There was Joseph, standing there in front of them…. Alive.

He looked different, his hair was longer but still slicked back to the best of his ability, he was sporting some facial hair, just around his chin area. Sebastian noticed the still red scar across Josephs’ face, wondering how the hell that happened. Josephs outfit had changed too, instead of his normal work uniform he was dressed in his normal white undershirt, sleeves rolled up but sloppy. His usual red tie was on, but it was loose, like Sebastians used to be. He had suspenders over his shoulders that held up his white pants, and then what looked like army boots were on his feet, all the way up to his knees. He had taken a 180 on his appearance, and Sebastian took a moment to take it all in.

“Dad!” Violet rushed forwards, nobody stopping her as she ran into Josephs arms and hugged him tight. Joseph hugged her close, lifting her off the ground slightly and holding her. “You’re alive you’re okay!”

“Violet you’re getting so big. Look at you.” Joseph set his daughter down, grinning as he ran his fingers through her hair. “Your hair is getting long, when was the last time you got it cut… Oh and you’re getting taller again… How is Sky doing is he okay?”   
“Of course, he’s with grandma and grandpa but we’ve been checking up on him. He’s walking and talking now, not perfectly but he’s growing so fast!” Violet looked back at Sebastian and Ruvik, grinning at them.

“Joseph. You’re okay.” Sebastian stepped forwards, but was grabbed by an agent when he tried to get close. “Let me go-”

“It’s alright, uncuff them.” Joseph said. The agent didn’t question Joseph, simply pulled out the key to the handcuffs and uncuffed Sebastian, letting him run up to Joseph. “I missed you Seb.” Joseph hugged Sebastian close, feeling Sebastian wrapping his arms around him and holding him there. The agent uncuffed Ruvik, who simply began to inspect the machine and ignored the others around him.

“Joseph… Oh my god look at you.” Sebastian took a small step back, still keeping his hands on Josephs hips and inspecting Joseph close up. “What did they do to you…” Sebastian gently ran his fingers across the scar on Josephs face and he smiled, grabbing Sebastians hand and placing it on his cheek. “You changed your look…”

“I thought you might like it… Didn’t know if you’d go for a rugged looking guy like yourself.” Joseph joked, before stepping back and adjusting his clothes from the hugs. Sebastian reached out to hold Josephs hand, but Joseph smacked it away lightly. “Sorry Sebastian, but we need to move on with this.” Joseph cleared his throat, and began to talk about the machine. “We’ve been working on the STEM machine ever since the incident at Beacon.”

“Wait a minute Joseph- we?” Sebastian looked at Joseph shocked, hoping he didn’t hear what he thought he heard. Ruvik even looked over, suddenly interested in the conversation taking place.

“Oh this will be interesting.” He made his way back over to Sebastian, listening to what Joseph was saying.

“Uhm. Yes Sebastian, ‘we’.” Joseph rubbed his neck and continued talking. “For months now the inside has remained stable, as intended. But recently we’ve had a failure with the core.” Joseph walked to the center of the machine, putting his hand against the container. “Unlike last time with Ruvik, we didn’t hook up someone so unstable. A fresh younger mind- it wasn’t my decision to make.” Joseph turned to Sebastian and smiled. Sebastian noticed a change in Josephs expression, very slight, and the way he stood up straighter with his hand in his pocket now. “We hooked up Lily. But there was a slight setback.” His voice was different too, ever so slightly.

“You put Lily in there? After you knew what it was like?” Sebastian looked like he was about to rush at Joseph, but an agent quickly grabbed him and held him back. “Let me go you bastard! You put my daughter in there! You knew what happened last time Joseph!”

“Beacon was a setback.” Joseph glared at Ruvik, walking over to them. “But this time we were smarter. We have a team of members in there already looking for Lily. And don’t call me Joseph. He’s not here at the moment.” Sebastian stared in shock, what the fuck was he talking about. “Now Sebastian, I’m giving you a chance to go in and retrieve your daughter, save her. Like you failed to do last time.” Joseph(? Sebastian was trying to wring his head around that) smiled at him. “What do you say? We can hook you up now and get you in there, or…. I don’t think you’ll like the other option.” Sebastian locked eyes with Joseph- it wasn’t Joseph though but he didn’t know what to call him; and sighed.

“If I go in I’m not going alone.” Joseph raised an eyebrow and glanced at Ruvik.

“Ruvik?” Sebastian nodded and Ruvik simply stood, looking a little confused at Sebastian but still not saying a word. “Fine. Hook them up Kidman.”

````````````

“When you go inside of STEM, you’ll both find yourselves in a safe house. Sebastian I’m sure you’re familiar with it.” Kidman spoke as she typed, looking over Sebastian and then Ruvik. “I can’t say for sure where you two will appear, but probably around the same vicinity. Your safe houses are your own, so you won’t both be in the same one.”

“This will be much different than being hooked up against my will.” Ruvik commented, and Kidman laughed softly.

“We’ve been able to make the experience more pleasant. Before there was loud buzzing and your body would almost go into shock. Now it’s like falling asleep.” Kidman finished connecting both of the men and looked at them. “When you’re in there, you’ll find a communication device somewhere… Probably. We’ve been trying so more than one person can talk, your devices should be connected so you can keep up contact with each other. As soon as you find it, contact me.” Kidman hovered her hand over the keyboard. “Are you two ready?”

Sebastian sat up a little, looking at Violet, who stood next to Joseph with a worried look on her face. She smiled and waved at them. “I think we’re ready.” Sebastian laid his head back down against the back of the tub.

“Alright, entering STEM, get ready…. In 3….. 2…… 1.” Sebastian and Ruvik both felt the liquid pour in around them, and both men felt like drifting off- and then falling.

Violet stood back and watched as both of them seemed to go limp, like falling asleep, at the same time. She looked over at Joseph, noticing him sigh and hang his head. “...Dad?” She asked, cautiously and nervous of what he would say.

“Yes Violet?” Joseph looked over at her and smiled. “I missed you guys so much.” Violet hugged Joseph again, and he held her close and rubbed her back. “Don’t worry, they’ll be okay.”

“Whats’ it like in there?” Violet looked back at the machine and Joseph shrugged.

“I haven’t connected to this one, but from what the reports say its…. Not as bad as the last one.” Joseph bit his lip, staring at Sebastian and sighing. “I hope.” Violet sat down, watching the Mobius agents around her, watching Sebastian and Ruvik closely. SHe glanced over at her father, seeing him pull out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

“My dad doesn’t smoke.” Violet said bluntly. Joseph laughed as he lit a cigarette and put it between his lips.

“You’re right. He doesn’t.”

``````````

Ruvik wasn’t sure what he expected, when he started to fall and suddenly the world around him turned black. He knows that falling through water, and then suddenly plummeting towards the ground was not what he expected. Even as he saw the ground getting closer, before he suddenly stopped, everything was such a new sensation to him suddenly. Ruvik stood on the new ground, and he looked around for where to go. A small light in the distance, and he took off running towards it.

As Ruvik got closer the light took shape into his old barnhouse- it gave him chills to see it again. He kept going towards it and stopped when the barn suddenly burst into flames, and he could hear screaming. His screaming. His sisters screaming. “Laura!” He began to sprint towards the barn but it vanished as suddenly as it had appeared. Ruvik stood where the barn was and he clenched his fists. Of course STEM would bring back that memory. He looked for anywhere else to go, turning around fully and suddenly he was engulfed in a bright light.

Ruvik covered his eyes, and when he uncovered them he was standing in front of a desk with a device on it, guessing it was the communicator. Ruvik picked the device up and a room formed around him. The desk turned into his own from his years in the basement and the room around him formed into the basement itself. Everything was to a precise detail and it startled him. Quickly he tuned the device in his hand until he got a signal and heard Kidmans voice, she was already talking to Sebastian.

“I don’t mean to interrupt.” Ruvik started and both people shut up. “But what in the world just happened? Why am I back in my basement?”

“Is that where you ended up? I’m in my old office at KCPD. I was waiting for Kidman to explain.” Ruvik looked around the basement while Kidman and Sebastian talked. He only listened, getting the jist of it being a safe place created from memory, and thats why they wouldn’t have appeared in the same place. “Whenever you two set out keep contact, and as soon as you find Lily contact us immediately.”

“We will.” Ruvik said, letting out a sigh. “Lets’ get this started Sebastian.”


End file.
